


The Heart of A Criminal

by ShannynFaucheux



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Art History, Art Thievery, Art and Rocket Launchers, Because ya girl plays for the crowd this time, Can you believe there is no hard angst in this one?, Coffee Shops, Crimes & Criminals, He is gaaayyyy, Humor, I swear I tried to write in character this time, Love, M/M, Philosophy, Psychology, Rocket Launchers, Shiki has a cat named Sylvester, Strawberry Magnolia, Unsupervised mentions to Wong Kar Wai films, Violence, Yakuza, Yes., criminology, like woow.., satirical comedy, to say the least I mean, you read it correct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannynFaucheux/pseuds/ShannynFaucheux
Summary: Preview;‘’ - Sometimes I really think your existence is outlined by a great painter, and filled by God ‘’‘’-  Who would that great painter be, mr. ‘ yakuza art director of Gallery Sunshine’ ? ‘’‘’-  Modigliani. Did you know that he refused to paint his models’ eyes? He would say ‘’ When I know your soul, I’ll paint your eyes.‘’  I think he wouldn’t hesitate to paint your eyes, Orihara Izaya.. ‘’..And maybe this young man could carve a heart for him.Story of treacherous encounters, and satirical viewpoints concerning life. A story where twenty-five year old yakuza Haruya Shiki meets with the first year criminology student, and the new owner of the coffee shop, Orihara Izaya.





	1. Episode One - Mr. Cycling Infrastructure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya girl actually took forensic psychology classes to write this :(

The Heart of a Criminal

Episode One; _Mr. Cycling Infrastructure_

It was six thirty in the morning, and Haruya Shiki didn’t like that a bit. Even though it was just the end of the summer, these kinds of mornings, where he had to meet up with an outlaw to discuss –_to him_\- a fairly unimportant business, were chillier than they ought to be. He buttoned his _double boutonnage _gray coat, his brows were furrowed.

Even the street lamps haven’t been turned off yet. With his hands in his pockets, he walked under one and rested his back alongside it. A taxi stopped in front of him, it’s glasses lowered to reveal a red-haired chinpira, _and much to his disappointment_, his colleague. Shiki liked to refer him as a chinpira, since even though both of them were soon-to-be executives, the other very much still acted like an eighteen year old delinquent he spent his highschool years with.

_The chinpira_ grinned at him;

-‘’ How much for a night? ‘’ He then paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the taxi, all while laughing at his lame attempt of a joke.

Shiki fixed the crease on his coat before throwing him a nicely accented ‘fuck off ‘. After that, he slipped down his sleeve and looked at his black banded wristwatch; ‘’- How much longer will this guy take? ‘’

‘’- Not long, I think. Considering we’re going to save his ass ‘’

It was with the thin sound of a bicycle horn that their attention turned at a young male passing the street with a bicycle. _The two chinpira _took a haste step back to re-step onto the pavement. The cyclist waved them a hand as he passed them;

‘’- Sorry, you were standing on a cycling infrastructure! ‘’ After his sentence, Shiki watched him put a hand onto his straw boater hat, for the hat to not fly off as he balanced himself and sped off.

Shiki’s brows furrowed even further, revealing lines that should not naturally exist on a twenty-five year old man’s face. He turned to his colleague;

‘’- The fuck is a _‘cycling infrastructure?’_ ‘’ The other extended a vague hand to the the white-painted sign depicting.._well_; _a cyclist_ on the lane beside them.

A shadowy figure showed itself from the alleyway a little far from them, then vanished in hesitant steps. Shiki’s eyes narrowed and his chin raised up, he pointed the direction of the now non-existent shadow with a short move of his head; ‘’- That’s our guy ‘’

‘’- Yeah ‘’ They started walking to the said direction, in calm and controlled steps, to not turn any unwanted attention onto themselves. Shiki opened his hands to his both sides and spoke in an almost _etiquette’d_ annoyed manner;

-‘’ Who would ride a bike in this hour anyway? ‘’ His colleague laughed a indifferent laugh and put his hands to his pockets. Even this simple move of him screamed a too-thinly cloaked violence into the empty streets and the foggy air of yet-to-be awakened city;  
-‘’ Not everyone is screaming ‘I am fifty’, when they’re just twenty five, y’know. Some people live their life. ‘’

The other ignored the remark with a turn of his head and complained; ‘’- It’s cold ‘’

‘’- Nah, it feels cold to you because you’re too skinny- ‘’ He then smirked and knocked his two fingers on the side of the other’s arm as if he was knocking on a door; ‘’- You know what I say? Put some maple syrup into that beloved whiskey of yours. It makes blood, you know.’’

He stopped when Shiki also stopped abruptly and looked at him in a disgust as if the other just cursed on his seven generations of family; ‘’- Who the fuck told you that would work? ‘’

‘’- My mother ‘’

Shiki kept on walking and didn’t look at him. He swirled a careless right hand onto the air; ‘’- Sorry I don’t have a mother ‘’

The red-haired one fastened his steps to catch the other. While talking, he moved his fingers as if he was giving a lecture to the other; ‘’- Noo, you do have one. Right in Yokohama, and you’re refusing to pay a visit to the sick woman, Shiki. Not cool-‘’

Shiki once again stopped and turned to the other; ‘’- They rejected their son- ‘’ He brought his two hands to his chest to point at himself; ‘’- They erased my name from the family tree. ‘’ Not paying attention to the old lady watching them from the second floor of the old apartment they were passing, he once again continued walking;

The other tried to soften the situation; ‘’- Yeah, I was a ‘_rejected disgrace of a son’ _last week too, it happens ‘’

‘’- Shut the fuck up Akabayashi ‘’ With that, they looked around to check if there were anything suspicious, then went into the dark alleyway.

The guy they were told to meet up showed his scrawny figure from the side of a garbage container. He sent unsteady looks to his left and right, even though both parties could barely see each other in here. Shiki went into the matter;

-‘’ So? You said you’ll give the guy’s name, and we will arrange something to clear the charges on your name, right? ‘’

The guy was a hard pillhead. He once more traveled his fearful eyes on his withdrawal-filled hallucinations, and spoke in a weak, trembling voice; ‘’- Y-You clear the charges first. No names otherwise- ‘’

Without he could even finish his sentence, Shiki catched the guy from his collar and sticked him to the dirty wall of the alleyway. He had no time for this. _It was cold._ There was a makeshift Chinese restaurant on the building composing the alleyway, sounds of rushed frying pans and angry Chinese chefs could be heard as Shiki leaned closer to the guy, and spoke in the venomous undertone of a dangerous _serpent. A white serpent, hence his nickname given by the head of ‘the family’;_

-‘’ I swear to _whatever_, I lock you up in a tiny room and make you withdraw from all the pills you’re using- ‘’ He then slammed him to the wall once again, and continued; ‘’- Now, tell me, who betrayed the Nazaki family? ‘’  
-‘’ You can’t do anything to me ‘’

Just when the edge of a knife appeared from _the addict’s_ pocket, the other yakuza named Akabayashi catched his hand and swiftly turned the addict’s arm, all while chafing his face to the wall. With the addict’s pained whimper, a Chinese chef appeared out from the window and said some incompherensible things to the three man under his restaurant.

-‘’ Get on your own job ‘’ Shiki snapped at him. The chef went inside while mumbling presumably not very kind words at them.

While Shiki was a rather impatient man on certain matters _–cold, for example-,_ the word violence was created just for Akabayashi Mizuki. Not very eager to watch the next, Shiki went outside of the alleyway and looked around for any patrolling policeman instead.

Akabayashi came out couple minutes later. Smiling, he re-wore his midnight-blue jacket; ‘’- _Tsuramatsu_. Seems like he decided to work with some Arabs and Turks around the place, whom were working for the Russians. And the Russians were doing business with Nazaki’s cousin, _Kimura_\- ‘’

Listening carefully, Shiki held up a hand and cut Akabayashi on the last thing; ‘’- That means the traitor is not just Tsuramatsu. Someone from their family is in this too ‘’

‘’- _Not_ if you don’t want to start a war ‘’ _This_ _was because their family, Awakusu-Kai has recently started working with Kimura._ But they also have been doing business with Nazaki family. _Tough thing this yakuza business was. _

With that, the cousin Kimura part was cut out from the story, and the bullet only went to Tsuramatsu’s ass three days later, resolving the problem between clans.

* * *

Back on the now slowly crowding pavement, Akabayashi pointed a street sign; ‘’- Come, I know an open place. We can get some coffee in your grumpy existence and eat ‘’

-‘’ Oh? What kind of a place is this? ‘’ The need to inquire whatever a ‘some’ was in any sentence, was the common point of detectives, abusive husbands, and yakuza’s. To survive an all.  
_ -’' A coffee shop, Shiki ‘’_

The coffee shop looked like it could be a holy shrine for philosophy and literature students, whom didn’t need to hit their heads one wall from another like an engineering student crying over water and shit related problems. Shiki’s one brow lifted as he wondered why would Akabayashi know of a place like this. He asked the question in his mind;

-‘’ How do you know this place? ‘’  
-‘’ It’s owner is my friend. A guy who retired from public security agency. He is a nice guy to talk to, knows all sorts of books and all that.. I heard he recently sold the shop, so I thought I’d bring you here and I’d see who is the new owner. Okay, Shiki? Do you feel safe enough now? ‘’  
-‘’ Public security agency. Yes, _I am relieved like a water on a quiet pond_ ‘’  
-‘’ _No frogs here, Shiki_ ‘’

Before they went in, Shiki looked at the creme-coloured bicycle standing at the side of the entrance like it was part of the decoration. He also frowned at the sign where the name of the shop was written; ‘ _A Treacherous Sunset / Coffee and Pastry_ ‘

‘’- Irasshaimase ‘’ A young male voice. There was an edge in the voice, making Shiki think of a silhouette dancing on a twenty-one floor building, but there was also a hard-to-explain softness, like the dance was made under moonlight; ‘’- You are the first customers of the day, o-kyaku-sama ‘’

Shiki looked at hundreds and hundreds of books filling the shelves lining to the corner where the cash was kept and coffee was prepared, as Akabayashi went straight into a friendly conversation;

-‘’ Morning. I was friends with this place’s previous owner, Kagawa-san. I heard he sold the place. I wanted to meet with the new owner, do you know when he’ll come? ‘'  
-‘’ _Well_.._the owner is right in front of you_. ‘’ Was the answer. On that, Shiki turned to look at the supposed owner of the coffee shop. At first, he was indifferent to the young man’s beautifully carved features, but his pungent eyes of a strange colour took him in a quiet surprise. He asked;  
-‘’ Aren’t you a little young to buy a shop? I thought you’d be in university or something? ‘’

The young owner of the coffee shop smiled gracefully. There wasn’t anything forced or unnatural on his features until he opened his mouth to say; ‘’- My family is rich ‘’ _Very ungracefully,_ if Shiki was to say. He then added, softening his attitude;

‘’- They kindly bought this establishment for me. And yes, you are correct to presume that I am a university student- ‘’ He gave a little bow and introduced himself; ‘’- Orihara Izaya, _first year criminology student at Tokyo University_. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu ‘’ 

Ignoring Shiki’s _‘good fucking job, Akabayashi’_ look, Akabayashi leaned towards the dark green cash register and put a surprised face; ‘’- Criminology? How interesting, where did the idea come? ‘’

The other explained as he polished some white espresso cups, a machine sound accompanied him, with his voice, a pleasant smell spread out into the room and informed the customers of newly brewed coffee;

‘’- Interesting? Is that so? Well, I’ve always believed everyone, in one way or another, for one time or more, tries to understand certain essences that belong to ‘humanity’. I could be a linguist too, for my _rationale_ says that the very answers I am looking for must be hidden inside the language itself. But for me, manifestation was more important. So I chose to look for humanity in it’s, arguably, _lowest form._ _In understanding criminal activity._ ‘’ He then lifted his face up to them and smiled;

‘’- So? What can I prepare for you, o-kyaku-sama? ‘’

Akabayashi sent a sly look to Shiki. More than impressed, he was amused; ‘’- You just give my friend two shots of espresso first. I’ll have a takeout mocha, and those bagel-like things, if you’re still doing them ‘’

‘’- Oh yes of course- ‘’ As the young man went to the back to prepare their order, Shiki’s eye catched onto _a straw-boater hat_ standing on the counter back to the cash register. He grinned to himself and pointed the hat with an eye, making Akabayashi give out a short laugh.

Shiki thanked briefly and dragged the small espresso cup towards himself. Izaya turned to Akabayashi; ‘’- The bagels still have five minutes before I can take them out. So may I also ask- ‘’ A cunning look settled into his eyes as he narrowed them like a fox, and clasped his hands together before his nose; ‘’- _What do you two do for a living? ‘’_

Shiki lowered his cup and answered before Akabayashi could; ‘’- I am an attorney ‘’

Izaya’s mouth gaped in surprise; ‘’- Oh? Is that so?- ‘’ His hands were lowered to the counter now. Shiki took a sip from the coffee and asked; ‘’- You seem like you’re having a hard time believing in my words. May I ask why? ‘’

The young man named Izaya dropped his face in an almost shy manner and _acted_ an hesitation before uttering his words; ‘’- Well your Japanese sounds like you’re straight out from a Takeshi Kitano movie, o-kyaku-san. But if you say so, it is what it is ‘’ He _smiled_ once again.

Shiki pointed his index finger to Akabayashi; ‘’- But this brother right here is actually an ex-criminal. We just took him out of Ikebukuro jail, right, Akabayashi? ‘’

Akabayashi played along with the scenario; ‘’- Ah yes.. attorney Shiki-san is such a lawful man that you’d think instead of his wife, he sleeps with justice every night in his bed ‘’

‘’- Thank you, Akabayashi ‘’

* * *

When it was time to leave, Shiki paid for the order; ‘’- Keep the change ‘’ He said and without waiting for the other’s reply, turned to accompany Akabayashi who was leaving before him. Two more customers, with their gray schoolbags, walked into the shop.

‘’- You forgot your receipt, o-kyaku-san! ‘’ Izaya struggled to leave the cash register. Akabayashi turned to look at him, then turned to Shiki; ‘’- You go first, I’ll catch you ‘’ Shiki mumbled and okay and continued walking.

Signaling Izaya to stop, Akabayashi took out a business card from the inner pocket of his jacket and extended it to Izaya; ‘’- _Tomorrow, at nine thirty. _‘’ Without saying anything else, he took the receipt and turned to leave.

Lifting one brow to the heavens, Izaya read the information on the card; _‘’ Gallery Sunshine; Dreams Boulevard/2nd street, Ikebukuro-_ ‘’

_‘’ Director of Art; Haruya Shiki ‘’ _

_‘’ Head of Management; Mizuki Akabayashi ‘’_

His mouth widened to a grin then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw attorney Shiki (lol alfjsljgslkdgn) is not married. .D


	2. Episode Two – Please knock on the ‘k’ in the word ‘tabako’ before entering..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Tabako; Cigarette in Japanese
> 
> I barely have internet connection nowadays but I really tried my best in this chapter.

Episode Two – _Please knock on the ‘k’ in the word ‘tabako’ before entering.._

The prostitute’s name was Roberto. He was half Filipino, half something, and so illegal. With shoulder lenght brown hair, which he usually kept in a lazy bun, he had slightly chubby arms and legs. Shiki liked to be cuddled in them, but God forbid if he let that show.

It is said that with the amount of clients Roberto had, he didn’t needed a house of his own to stay. Shiki flicked off a long strand of brown hair on his face as he continued to pound into him. The bed with smoke gray sheets gave out _cliché_ cranking sounds through affection currently happening between them..

As he climaxed with a moan he gritted between his teeth, he looked down at his face. Roberto was grinning like a wandering fox; He was waiting for a compliment, or at least a smile.

So _almighty_ Haruya Shiki granted him a smile that was more like a grin than a smile as he pulled himself off of him. He took out the condom and knotted it off before throwing it into the nearby trash bin filled with the litter of sharpened graphite pencil. After that, he extended a sandstone-coloured towel to Roberto and opened the bedside drawer. Sitting down with his back turned to him, he took out a package of cigarettes and a lighter, the liquid inside was a shade of amber.

Roberto stopped Shiki by placing a tanned hand onto the lighter just before the other lit it; ‘’- You said you were going to stop smoking? ‘’

One thing was, Shiki never believed Roberto’s accent, when he spoke Japanese, was natural. He would stop at certain points in the sentence, knock on the _‘k’_ on the word _‘tabako’_, and drag the _‘r’_s long and seductive.

Shiki lit the cigarette regardless when he pulled his hand off; ‘’- I said I was going to _try_ to stop smoking. And I never said I was going to _try_ to stop smoking after I’ve had pleasant sex ‘’ He threw the word _pleasant_ there, so that he granted Roberto’s heart a kind word, and stopped his likely upcoming _‘it’s not good for you’_ speech before it reached to him.

When the God created the word _‘coquetry’_, it was for Roberto. He sent looks under the parasola of that word, chuckled in that word as he leaned his back to the wooden headboard of the bed; He pulled the alabaster coloured coverlet between his legs and covered his manhood.

Sometimes, Roberto would take the _Ramirez_ brand guitar a swindler gifted Shiki years ago _– the swindler then became a kingpin, details as to how are unclear to Shiki-_, and let out a song. It was in those moments a warm orange-and red filled halo of the South American coast could be seen around his figure. Now he must have felt lazy that he started mumbling a Sephardi song without the accompany of a guitar.

Shiki looked at him from the edge of the bed where he sat and smoked; Took in the detailings of his hand touching at the leather-strapped bonetooth necklace around his neck, and his one bent leg where the sheets were in wrinkled lines around his hips; resembling a silk covered stone statue.

Shiki narrowed his eyes and lifted his cigarette towards him, putting him in a frame against the crack of dawn, and the curtains touching to the vase filled with anemone on the drawer beside him. He then said; ‘’-Stay like that ‘’ and stood up to get the sketch pad and the graphite pencil standing beside the trash bin on the writing table. He also dragged a wooden chair to the edge of the room looking at the direction of the bed and sat naked to sketch the half-naked prostitute named Roberto. He started drawing by the curving edges of the curtains flying up and down with the breeze.

Roberto gave a voiceful sigh and his hand went to re-do his bun; ‘’- There are many people worth sketching more than me _Shi-san_..’’

Standing up in a swift move, Shiki stopped his hand; ‘’- You have a good heart, Roberto. And I’ll sketch _that_ if you don’t mind. ‘’ He also brought down a strand of brown hair onto his face and sat back down. The wood was cold under his ass, not to lie.

-‘’ The other day when you told me to take my charge from the drawer; I took two thousand yen more ‘’  
-‘’ I am aware ‘’ Shiki half-assed the anemones, and moved onto Roberto’s figure. He could detail the rest later.

Roberto stayed quiet after that, and watched the sun's fight to be seen against the gray fog on top of the city. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of graphite pencil brushing against the pale yellow paper, and likely the last summer breeze of the year flying the curtains up and down. After a while, he turned his amber coloured bright eyes to the man sitting at the edge of the room; slightly hunched and with brows concentrated, he was occasionally looking at him before lowering his head down to continue sketching.

It wasn’t hard for the twenty-six year old male prostitute Roberto to understand that the man wasn’t exactly looking at _him; _But to the frozen image of him created in a divine instant inside his head. The thought of something divine was seen in him made his lips curve in a genuine smile;

-‘’ You asked for me in this hour, but have you slept Shi-san?- ‘’ He asked when Shiki brought a hand to his eyes and rubbed them a little hard.  
-‘’ No.’’

‘’- Then it’s going to be a long day, say, huh? ‘’ He said and continued to stare outside until his eyes closed and he fell asleep just like that.

Straightening his posture, Shiki looked at him. He then quietly flipped the page to start a new sketch.

* * *

_Roberto was right. _Shiki rubbed his eyes once again and crouched down in front of the man tied and beaten on a chair standing in the dark room a hidden floor under the Gallery Sunshine; _ah_, the irony;

‘’- Look, just tell me where they buried the money, alright? I am not asking for any names-‘’ He brought his palms in front of his chest, open and assuring. Then came closer to him and held the side of his blood-stained collar; ‘’- But don’t make me kidnap your daughter, Narumi ‘’

‘’- You’d find the names if I told you- ‘’ The man breathed hard and lifted his head a little to look at Shiki; ‘’- And they kill me, Shiki-san ‘’ He coughed then, a perfectly circular drop of blood fell onto Shiki’s white pants.

Shiki sighed, facepalmed, then rose to his feet in a fast move; ‘’- Fuck’s sake is it good if I harmed your child?‘’ His voice echoed inside the gray walls, he turned to the two man waiting in their black suits, with their hands tied in front of their crotch; ‘’- Give me that- ‘’ He extended his index finger to the knuckle-duster standing on the desk behind them. One of them turned and gave him the wanted weapon.

Breathing in an angry pace, Shiki wore the metal. _Roberto was right, Roberto was always right._

* * *

_Scene cuts to the first street, Ikebukuro where people are lively and cars pass the lanes as the sun shines bright on them._

The young man on the creme-coloured bicycle stopped when he saw an old man sitting in front of a flower-shop. Lowering his straw boater hat, he waved him a hand; ‘’- _Ohayo gozaimasu_. I need to go to _Gallery Sunshine_. Do you know how I can get there, _oji-san?_ ‘’

The man lifted a brow up at the energetic man, but then lifted an index finger to point at the right curve on the street; ‘’- Get to the second street from there, then turn from the first traffic light.‘’

Without stepping down from the bicycle, the other gave a little bow, and his hand went to adjust the white umbrella standing inside the basket of the bicycle; ‘’- Thank you oji-san.. Oh, have you heard? they said in the forecast that it is going to rain this evening- ‘’

‘’- Why do you need to go there? ‘’ Was the man’s question instead; His voice a little darker all of a sudden, and the blue flowers beside him in an unsteady, schizophrenic hue.

The young man smiled, his smile a little unnerving to the old flowerist; ‘’- I have a homework- ‘’ He said; ‘’- Or a mission. Depends on how you look at it.. ‘’

* * *

He parked his bicycle next to a brick coloured fire hydrant and stood in front of the art gallery with his hands back on his hips. The gallery was under a two floor building. It's exterior was sepia and dark coloured. The name _‘ Gallery Sunshine ‘_ was written in both Japanese and Latin characters on a gray embossment. Reading the sign saying _‘closed’_, he went inside.

First, the interior was white, with post WW2 avant-garde artists’ works on display. Taking his hat off, he walked near to four acrylic works side-to side and read the title under them; _‘ Hiroshi Nakamura; ‘’ Girl Riot ‘’ paper, acrylic paint, pen ’_

‘’- You must be Akabayashi-san’s guest- ‘’ A woman wearing a white shirt and a burgundy skirt appeared behind him. He turned to her and she gave a bow; ‘’- I am Sadako Niekawa, let me assist you. ‘’ She lifted a hand to her right, and started walking them to a door where it opened to an entirely different setting; Where the floor was light brown parquet instead of white laminate and the works were in a mix of sunshine filled coasts of Costa-Rica, exotic scenery of Gaugin, and gold dripping mysteries of the East. _It was almost like the art director was in a personality-disorder filled nausea while designing the gallery._

They stopped in front of a wall at the far edge of the wide room, she pulled an oriental fabric in orange and red colours to the side and revealed a mahogany door. Entering from the hidden door, she brought the guest a floor down. Now the walls were dark, and the air was slightly suffocating;

Finally, she opened a steel door; ‘’- Akabayashi-san, your guest is here. ‘’

_The guest_ lifted a brow at the scene with four men in black suits waiting with various _devices_ in their hands behind a man tied to a chair. A crappy ampoule was illuminating the room; a red-haired man was standing at the corner with his arms on his chest, and finally an another man with his black shirt’s sleeves are folded up, a knuckle-duster shining on his knuckles, was all leaned and ready to attack. This scene, you couldn’t find even in a Bulgakov story. Standing behind the secretary named Sadako, the young man smirked.

Shiki first looked at Akabayashi, then without breaking his stance, turned his head to see who this guest was. Upon seeing the familiar man wearing a latte coloured shirt on top of a plain white t-shirt, and a straw-boater hat squeezed to the side of his arm, he immediately turned back and closed his eyes.

He let out a sigh, lowered his hand wearing the brass-knuckles and put it next to the side of the chair;

-‘’ Close the door, Sadako.‘’  
-‘’ Of course, Shiki-san. ‘’

Sadako closed the door and turned to the young guest now wearing a warm smile;

-‘’ He will see you upstairs ‘’

* * *

When Shiki started walking _onto_ him with a death glare in his eyes, Akabayashi Mizuki lifted his hands towards his chest and took a step back; ‘’- Before you come at me, I’d like to remind you that there is at least fifteen kilograms of weight difference between you and me, and I can explain- ‘’

Shiki held his fist higher; ‘’- You better have a good explanation ‘’

‘’- But let’s just take that off first- ‘’ Now his back touching the wall, Akabayashi one by one forced Shiki’s fingers open and took the knuckle-duster off from his hand and handed it to an underling. Then taking Shiki’s white jacket and wrist watch from an another underling, he walked his angry friend out of the room by placing his hands onto his shoulders.

Shiki took a deep breath in when Akabayashi closed the steel door and turned to him. Before he could open his mouth, Akabayashi held a finger in front of his face; ‘’- Again, before you curse on my entire blood-line, I’d like to explain ‘’

Shiki flicked his hand off of his face; ‘’- Explain then ‘’

‘’- I know about that male prostitute- ‘’ That, made Shiki immediately catch him from the collar and stick him to the steel door, making quite the sound. Just before a sturdy punch landed on his face, Akabayashi created a time to say; ‘’- You know what your mother says-‘’ He slipped from Shiki’s aim when the other stopped at the mention of his mother, and he continued;

-‘’ You know your mother tolerates your.. _male_ _thing_ and all. _But a prostitute, really, Shiki?_ ‘’  
-‘’ Don’t bring my mother into this- ‘’ Shiki catched his jacket from Akabayashi’s arm; ‘’- Besides, Roberto has a good heart. He’s not a two-faced bastard like you all are ‘’ He traveled a finger across to room to show the currently non-existent two-faced bastards. Akabayashi was going to anger him further with his next sentence;  
-‘’ Maybe, but a good heart don’t protect you from getting STD’s. ‘’

He once again slipped from Shiki’s punch and took the white jacket. He stood behind him and made him wear it; ‘’- Look, just meet with the guy alright? He seems like a good kid, around your age and all..''

-‘’ He dresses like a fourteen year old ‘’ Shiki took his watch from Akabayashi in a sharp move.  
-‘’ He literally dresses like you before you joined the family. You don’t immediately have to cradle him to the bed. Have a cup of coffee maybe, he has a coffee shop, your favorite thing, right?- ‘’  
-‘’ You want me to be a celibate. God damn it, Akabayashi ‘’ Shiki fixed his jacket and turned to the other. He held up a hand to the other’s chin; ‘’- And how do you know he is into guys? ‘’

Thinking a little, Akabayashi shrugged; ‘’- Don’t know.. he has a pretty face and all-‘’, _and just like that there was an another punch flying towards his face._ Shiki spoke with his teeth connected; ‘’_\- I am_ into guys, does my fist look pretty too, Akabayashi? ‘’

‘’- Nah.. you’re just a stubborn goat who acts fifty when he is just twenty five ‘’ There was a silence after that. Akabayashi poked Shiki’s shoulder when the other made no move. He swirled a hand towards the stairway; ‘’- You go, I’ll handle here ‘’

Closing his eyes and letting a harsh breath out, Shiki moved towards the stone steps, but stopped mid-way; ‘’- Akabayashi?-‘’

‘’- Yeah? ‘’

* * *

_Precisely twenty six seconds later_, Akabayashi went back into the dark room. He nodded to himself before looking up at the four man and a upcoming corpse.

He opened his hands to his sides;

‘’- What can I say, the guy knows how to swear..’’

* * *

Shiki saw _him _standing by Hiroshi Nakamura’s works. He opened his hands to his sides while walking towards him, and welcomed him;

-‘’ How can I help you, _mr._ _cycling infrastructure?_ ‘’ The other brought a hand to his mouth and faked a surprise;  
-‘’ Ah! Is that blood on your pants, _attorney-san?_ ‘’ _That, Shiki forgot. _But he didn’t let it show;  
-‘’ It is paint- ‘’ He then added, swirling his hand almost to call a lie towards him; ‘’- You see.. we’re dealing with a reconstruction of an expensive work downstairs ‘’

The other lowered his face, suppressed a chuckle as he played with the edge of his hat; ‘’- I wonder.. if that work is as fake as _Halil Pasha’s_ work I saw at the next room?- ‘’ He pointed his hat towards _the real Sunshine gallery_.

Shiki brought a hand towards his heart; ‘’- Ah, you’re offending me, Orihara-san. Here- ‘’ He led them to the brown parqued room. They stood in front of the painting depicting approximately 1870’s Istanbul; ‘’- I can make it realer than it’s original, if you’re willing to buy it ‘’

-‘’ How long do you beat the authenticators to make them say these are real? ‘’  
-‘’ Two hours, forty seven minutes, and twelve seconds. We do have real ones too, but they _unfortunately_ sell before we can even put them into the gallery - ‘’ He then turned and added;

‘’- But I am impressed that you know about Halil Pasha. Even Turks don’t really know much about his work- ‘’ Izaya nodded without taking his eyes off of the painting, and replied;

-‘’ Yes.. It is because the Ottoman art focused on miniature painting until seventeenth century, right? ‘’  
-‘’ Exactly. ‘’ With that, Izaya continued to study the painting, and Shiki studied the man beside him.

He then asked; ‘’- So, I see that you are invited by my.. _colleague. _How can I help you? ‘’

Almost jumping like he _just_ remembered, the owner of the coffee shop opened his olive green bag and took out a folder; _‘’- Homework. ‘’_ Upon Shiki’s lift of a brow, he explained;

‘’- You remember I am studying criminology, right? Our professor asked us to visit a prison and interview a criminal there..-’’ Shiki held up a hand and respectfully stopped him;

-‘’ But I am a free man you see-‘’  
-‘’ _Now_, yes-‘’ He then added; ‘’- Besides, we’re not supposed to write the names of the ones we interview anyway. So I can lie. ‘’  
-‘’ Now you really are offending me, Orihara-san. ‘’

Izaya gave a laugh as he put his bag to the side; ‘’- I am not offending you, but _you are_ an offender, Shiki-san- ‘’ He put the same sly smile on his face and looked at Shiki, holding his folder up to his chest; ‘’- Give me an interview and I forget the wonderful scene I saw at downstairs ‘’

Shiki turned, breathed and calmed himself down; ‘’- I am sure my colleague would give more interesting answers than I ever could. ‘’

‘’- I don’t think so. ‘’ Connecting his hat and the folder, Izaya clasped his hands together at his back and turned towards the rest of the gallery; ‘’- Did you designed this place, Shiki-san? ‘’

Shiki cleaned his throat; ‘’- Yes ‘’ When he lifted his eyes, he saw that the pretty man was looking at him;

‘’- Then I am sure you are interesting enough ‘’

In the end, Shiki gave up; ‘’- Fine. I need to go to Yokohama for a business, then we can talk. Would you mind joining me on the ride? ‘’ He then watched the other’s eyes shine with excitement;

-‘’ Business? I’d be thrilled to join you ‘’ _ 'Of course you do', Shiki thought._  
-‘’ Then I take you from the coffee shop at three thirty. You might want to take a coat with you, I heard it was going to rain- ‘’

He made a move to go back downstairs, but then stopped and turned;

-‘’ You can look around the gallery before you go if you want. Sadako can accompany you. ‘’ Picking up his bag from the corner, Izaya shaked his head;  
-‘’ No. But I’d like to take a look at it with you for another time. _For I have a feeling that you can give me more than your assistant ever could_ ‘’ 

_Only if you knock on the ‘k’ in the word ‘tabako’ before entering.._

Shiki shaked his head to himself as in _‘this is no good’_, and walked down from the granite stairs..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halil Pasha's work; http://www.artnet.com/artists/halil-pasha/  
Hiroshi Nakamura, Girl Riot; http://www.tokyoartbeat.com/event/2017/A15E.en
> 
> Please comment if you liked it I am losing it here .'D


	3. Episode Three - Do you always use cherry scented shampoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All the events in this story are strictly fictional :'D (look at your girl avoiding a lawsuit)
> 
> 1\. JMA: Japanese Meteorological Agency  
2\. Junsoku: Standart, regulation.
> 
> I was really hurt by someone yesterday and I couldn't manage to.. write this chapter more cleaner and proper(?). But I enjoyed it very much and I hope you too. I cut the chapter in half because I want this story to be popular, I will write the next chapter in couple of days.

Episode Three – _Do you always use cherry scented shampoo?_

At three twenty five, a _1966_ model _Ford Mustang Convertible_ in _wimbledon white_ was parked next to the pavement looking at the coffee shop. _JMA _once again didn’t let people down; Just as the weather forecast said earlier, the sky on top of them has been gray in the grueling manner of an ungrateful child. The man didn’t mind the tone right now, could be a problem if he was inspired to draw;

He listened to the slightly shrill voice on the phone as he watched the customers enter and leave the coffee shop; ‘’-_ For some reason his records are incredibly inconsistent, Shiki-san. I couldn’t find anything significant apart from-‘’ A pause, and the sound of a stack of papers being moved around on a mahogany desk. Outdated telephones were ringing in the background;_

_‘’- An accident. Looks like Orihara Izaya has lost his twin sisters in a car accident seven years ago. There is also a lawsuit against the driver of the car. I found a huge folder filled with legal documents, but it is incomplete.. and changed maybe- ‘’ Finally, the voice added; ‘’- I can look into it more if you could give me some more time. ‘’_

His brows furrowed; ‘’- No need, _Tsukumoya-san_. That’s enough for now. ‘’ He ended the call and put the phone onto the custom leather _ripe-cherry_ coloured seat by letting it fall carelessly from the open roof of the car. A cloud moved then, and a dull ray of light shone towards the wide glasses of the shop. It illuminated a meticulously well-created man named Orihara Izaya, serving the customers inside. When _the light_ saw him too, the man gave a bow of his head as a greeting.

When he saw Shiki, the coffee shop owner’s lips curled in a smirk, but he blinked the dusty light away from his eyes and extended a _macchiato_ to the customer waiting for him; _‘’- Arigatou gozaimashita-‘’ _He said, then turned to the girl standing beside the coffee machine currently tying a burgundy-apron around her hips;

‘’- I am going out now, Erika-san. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything. ‘’ Without waiting for the other’s reply, he catched a jacket from the hanger at the back of the counter and headed out, taking his olive-green bag with him.

The man waiting him standing leaned to the door of his white mustang was wearing a slim fit, midnight blue suit with it’s jacket double-breasted and silver buttoned; thin, chalk-stripes were lowering down from the dull but at the same time, shiny textile. He was also holding a light coloured panama hat in between his hands tied in front of him. There was a sharpness to his eyes, and an uncalled tiredness on his under-eyes. He untied his hands and opened his hands to his both sides, the hat moving with his right hand;

‘’- Forgive my crudeness, but that jacket on you is _ungodly,_ Orihara-san. ‘’

‘’- Is it?-‘’ Pretending _as if he didn’t know_, Izaya sent a side eye at the fur lining on his jacket; ‘’- Sorry, I could’t change as I was working. ‘’

Shiki spoke as they went into the car; ‘’- I remember you saying that your family was rich. I have friends in the _Hermès_ store down in Shinjuku. They can help you choose a nice jacket for yourself, if you want. ‘’

The other retaliated in a carefully _voiced_ playful manner; ‘’- And what about you, Shiki-san? That suit is quite an upgrade from _the ‘old pawn shop of my grandfather’ white suit_. ‘’ He then pulled the car door shut.

Shiki started the car; ‘’- Reconstruction is _bloodful_, to say the least. So I tend to wear cheaper suits to work. ‘’ _That_, _and he had to visit his mother on the way_.

The radio was on as they passed through the highway on the road to the city of Yokohama. Shiki gave some information on where they were going; As far as Izaya understood, there was supposed to be a truck loaded with water, food and emergency needs waiting near the port of the city. A ‘_company_’ wanted to sell these materials in third-world countries that currently needed these; ''-_To a fair price_, _of course.''_ They have asked Awakusu-Kai to provide them with men to guard the truck on the way outside Japan, and Shiki was sent to _see ‘what’s up.’_

On the ride, Izaya observed that Shiki was an angry, but a good driver. Couple of hours later, they were safely nearing the Yokohama port. There was a slight wind in the air and the sky looked like it was still cross with them. A smell that would linger into one’s lungs before rain was unmistakable but appreciated as Shiki left his panama hat inside the car, but took his gray coat with him.

Izaya stood at the back as he and a tall foreign man with silver hair shook hands;

-‘’ I am Sloan-‘’ Izaya concluded he was Russian. The silver haired man turned to the man beside him; ‘’- And this is my partner, Egor. We’re pleased to be your acquaintence. ‘’  
-‘’ Haruya Shiki- ‘’ Shiki sent a look to the truck standing high behind the two Russian men; ‘’- Is this it? ‘’ He was waiting for an immediate response, but had to turn to Izaya when he saw the two men intently stare at him, most likely wondering what this innocent looking university student’s business was in here;  
-‘’ He’s my guest, it’s all good-‘’ Shiki assured them, then ordered; ‘’- Open the truck. ‘’

Izaya followed Shiki into the truck like a cat. The one named Egor didn’t speak much, his silver haired partner provided them with information instead, as Shiki examined inside the truck; ‘’- This truck is designed to be safe from anything. Earthquakes, floods, any kind of weather condition. _The material on the ground is waterproof, also._ Everything is ready to go, we just need your _armed men_ to guard us.‘’ Shiki looked at the man on his last addition, and then dropped his eyes to the floor.

He then lifted a brow and turned to Izaya; ‘’- Do you have any water? ‘’ Izaya nodded and immediately started digging around his olive-coloured cross bag for the little bottle of water he kept inside. Once he found it, he extended it to Shiki.

Sloan sent his partner _a look_ when Shiki opened the water bottle and spilled the liquid inside onto the ground. He then crouched down, the empty bottle in his one hand, it’s cap in other, and finally his coat draped on his one arm. There was _a line_ on the ground, now more appearent with the water seeping through it like it was a crack. Without sitting up, Shiki turned to the silver haired man;

‘’- Give me that lever over there. ‘’

_‘ Uh-oh ‘_ Izaya’s brows lifted in surprise when Shiki extended him his jacket and forced the lever down onto the line on the floor and revealed a hidden compartment under. There were various weapons, bombs and guns inside there. _The company wasn’t smuggling emergency kits to the countries, it was smuggling war._ The Russians were visibly uncomfortable as Shiki took something from there and turned to Izaya, grinning darkly;

‘’- Have you ever seen a rocket launcher in real life, Orihara-san? ‘’ He lifted the metal a little, before carefully putting it back and turning to the Russians with a murder look inside his eyes. But he didn’t say anything. He fixed the creases on his jacket while Sloan explained;

-‘’ I am sure Awakusu knows that _this one_ is more profitable. ‘’ With his hands tied in front of his chest, Shiki was swaying like a black panther readying itself to attack as he spoke;  
-‘’ True, there _is_ a correlation between profit and the amount of unnecessary blood being spilled, yes- ‘’ He neared towards him with an index finger raised to the his chest; ‘’- But you should also know that _trust_ is profitable too, Sloan-san. I know your _company_ is thirty something years old, and they have been working with our family for a long time- ‘’

Izaya saw Egor and the silver haired man exchange the smallest look as Shiki said; ‘’- _But these times, it’s about the quality of the business. Not age._ ‘’ The soon-to-be executive Haruya Shiki turned to take his coat from the observant university student;

_‘’- Current state of Japanese politics wouldn’t approve of something like this._ _Therefore_,_ Awakusu will not work with a company who betrays the country itself. For in the end, The Awakusu is the child of the country. ‘’ _

* * *

Shiki was walking in fumed steps, Izaya had to run a little to catch him; ‘’- Uuh, that was cool. ‘’ He said and heard Shiki’s amused grunt as response. Once they were beside the car, the young yakuza lifted his head up to the clouds. He then opened the door of the driver’s seat; ‘’- It’s not going to rain. Come on, let’s find a bench looking at the sea. ‘’

They did find a solitary bench looking at the sea. Seagulls were flying over the decks; the clouds were still gray as they sat down. Izaya took out his folder and a pen and balanced them on his olive-green bag onto his knees as Shiki sat cross legged. He didn’t exactly smiled, but seemed _happy_ as he closed his eyes and took the air into his lungs. _One would think that he appreciated every breath he took into his heart. _Izaya started the interview;

-‘’ Tell me about yourself Shiki-san. ‘’ The other’s eyes traveled on the line seperating the sea from the sky, a smirk accentuated the natural lines on the side of his eye;  
-‘’ I am a simple man, Orihara-san. I just want the whole world in my hands, nothing else-‘’ He lifted his hands open; ‘’- Nothing much. ‘’  
-‘’ A humble request indeed- ‘’ The criminology student said, and added; ‘’- But I was asking more about the reasons that dragged you into the crime world. ‘’  
-‘’ Ah well- ‘’ The man gave out a little sigh, his one brow lifted up and lowered in a distressed manner. He gave a vague look to the other before turning his gaze back at the scenery; ‘’- I wasn’t just being unwilling when I told you my colleague could give more interesting answers. Because you see, I am not the most orthodox yakuza member. ‘’  
-‘’ How? ‘’

‘’- I don’t have any tattoos for example- ‘’ The man lifted his forearms, he was wearing his jacket though, the move was nothing more than a figure of speech, and a _very calculated gesture implying innocence; _‘’- And your question about the reasons that _dragged_ me to this world..-‘’ _Now_, he looked at Izaya;

‘’- You see, for me to talk about something like this first requires a woman, a cheap hotel room, and purple satin sheets that I despise very much- ‘’ He lifted a bent index finger and traveled it in a straight line towards the scenery as if depicting a scene. He spoke nearing his upper body towards the other; ‘’- And after _the God’s play_, I whisper my deepest fears to the woman’s ear, and she takes me on top of her knees. She pets my hair..’’ He closed his eyes, a smirk settled into the lines of his mouth before he opened his bright brown eyes and looked at Izaya;

‘’- And they find her dead in the morning, overdosed. I bury my deepest guilt to the depths of my chest and move on. ‘’

''- I can crossdress if you want?- '' Izaya offered with a brow lifted up, Shiki gave him a look that said; _' Don't be absurd. '_

Everything was controlled and _moved_, but he _really _didn’t expect the next sentence the young man was going to give him;

‘’- Are you an homosexual, Shiki-san? ‘’

Shiki’s both brows lifted as he blinked and looked sideways, the directness of the question was like the wave currently crashing to the feet of the decks. He then cleaned his throat and turned his head to the paper on top of the student’s knees. Now something was written on it. He took the paper in a slow and respectful move;

_‘ A man of dilemmas. ‘_

‘’- A man of dilemmas..-‘’ He read the sentence outloud, but quietly; ‘’- _Fair._ ‘’ He gave the paper back to Izaya and answered his _question_ with a firm voice;

_‘’- It is what it is. ‘’_

_‘’- I see..’’_

After a little silence filled with the sound of the slowly strenghtening wind in their ears, and the seagulls, Shiki spoke; ‘’- You have spoken about looking for _certain essences that belonged to humanity. _Like I said, I am a simple man; _I don’t know what is beyond the heart_. But let me explain certain essences that belong to this _world_ _that I am_ _in_-‘’ He accentuated the _‘in’_, and their eyes met; ‘’- First of all, I wasn’t_ dragged_. I got myself in. I see this as a business. ‘’

He continued; ‘’- It’s all about playing the role, _then you go be a loving husband to your wife._ There is actually a Turkish word that perfectly describes _the essence_ I am talking about. The man I bought _the real_ Halil Pasha painting told me- ‘’ Izaya was listening without writing anything, his senses entirely captivated by the man beside him. Shiki told the word;

‘’- _Racon._ It comes from the Italian word ‘_ragione_’, meaning _‘ reason, motive, ground, to be right or wrong’. _A similar word in our language could be _‘junsoku’_, since it has the kanji of ‘_imitation_, _semi-of something’_..’’

He then dug around his gray coat to take out a package of cigarettes and a lighter. He first extended the package to his guest, Izaya pulled a cigarette from it.

‘’- Interesting. I could never take you for a smoker, Orihara-san-‘’ Shiki said as he extended him a white and gold lighter. A dimple appeared near his cheek when Izaya smiled and brought the cigarette to his lips, a wind tousled his raven black hair and his eyes appeared redder in all the gray;

-‘’ I smoke only when there is good company, and quality conversation. ‘’  
-‘’ I am flattered. ‘’

Izaya spoke; ‘’- So one knows to be the man who beats people with a knuckle-duster, but at the same time _proudly_ opens his heart near the person they are in love with? ‘’

‘’- Exactly. ‘’

A man selling baloons passed them; _Red and blue trembled in an unstable hue in front of Izaya’s eyes_. He slowly got to putting his folder and papers back into his olive green bag once he finished smoking his cigarette; ‘’- Thank you for helping me with my homework, Shiki-san. This was an enlightening conversation, _the rocket launcher was nice too_\- ‘’ Shiki cut his sentence;

-‘’ Orihara-san. ‘’  
-‘’ Hm? ‘’ Izaya closed the cap on his blue-inked pen and squeezed it into his bag.  
-‘’ _I had to hire someone to investigate you before I took you to this trip with me._ ‘’ All of a sudden, the wind was way colder than it should be on the student’s long, shapely fingers. Shiki added, putting his cigarette off on the ground;

‘’- Don’t worry. It is a routine thing we do, so that if someone inquires me about you, I can safely say _that you’re just a normal citizen_, _and a friend_. ‘’ Forcing a smile, Izaya turned his _dark-cherry_ eyes to him; ‘’- Ah, is that so? ‘’ He then escaped them, now playing with the edge on the front pocket of his green bag.

‘’- I am sorry for your loss. ‘’ Shiki added. Izaya nodded his head and bit down on his bottom lip, his figure was a little hunched for the first time since Shiki saw him. He spoke without looking at him;

‘’- The accident.. _uh.._ if you looked into me, then you must have seen the legal documents too- ‘’ He then looked at the flying seagulls and hunched even more on his bag, cradling himself and slightly rocking back and forth; ‘’- The guy driving the car.._drunk_, was the son of a member of _the_ _House of Representatives_, that’s why the case was never concluded. They manipulated the evidence to save his son from serving time. ‘’ He then looked at him, a stiff giggle scratched his throat, making Shiki think he was about to cry;

‘’- _Not every child is the child of the country, huh?_ ‘’ Shiki staggered after that sentence was given to him. The sentence under the melancholic clouds made him reflect on certain things right then and there. His brows lifted then, he gave a slow nod;

‘’- That is certainly an interesting way to look at it.‘’

After some time without any words exchanged, Izaya straightened, took a deep breath into his lungs and pulled his previous energy back to him. He grinned to Shiki, showing all his front teeth;

‘’- So, how can I thank you for helping me? ‘’

_The twenty five year old, but young man Haruya Shiki knew he was going to regret this._ But he looked at the other’s porcelain-like skin, outlined the thin strands of black hair tousling around by the wind, then confessed to himself that it would be a crime against _an higher power_ to not paint those eyes at least once;

‘’- There is something you can do for me. I will tell you, _if you’d come to my house_ _for a coffee_. ‘’

The other chuckled; ‘’- You’re inviting a coffee shop owner for a coffee, Shiki-san. ‘’ _Try harder._

Shiki grinned and looked at him, his cheekbones sharp just like the look in his eyes; ‘’- But I bet you haven’t tried Turkish coffee yet. ‘’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '' How to write an entire chapter without changing the setting where your characters sit; A study by yours truly ''
> 
> Did you like it? Are you interested in upcoming chapters?
> 
> Uh.. I want my writing to be full of feelings and adorned, my characters sophisticated, and my stories different. Some might think that I use 'empty words' and not very professionally placed metaphors but.. this is just what I am, and I am here to have fun; You do with me too, I encourage you. 
> 
> The next chapter: The heart of the criminal reveals itself, we meet with Shiki's mother, and a smut scene is most likely awaiting you.
> 
> A song for this chapter; Niño de Murcia - Esperanza


	4. Episode Four – A cup of Turkish coffee is said to leave forty years of remembrance on the person who receives it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of research went into this chapter might or might not have taken it's toll on my writing. I hope you like it though.. The beginning might look a little bit dull.. :')
> 
> Vocab;  
1 - Cadence: a short section of music that ends a longer section  
2- Coda : the final section of a long piece of music  
3 - Crescendo : a gradual increase in sound in a piece of music  
4 - JMA : Japanese Meteorological Agency

Episode Four – _A cup of Turkish coffee is said to leave forty years of remembrance on the person who receives it.._

‘’- There is something else I need to take care of before we go back to Ikebukuro. I hope you don’t mind. ‘’ Shiki said after the interview was over and they were walking back to the mustang. Izaya shaked his head and gave a little sound to indicate he didn’t mind.

With that, instead of entering the highway that would take them back to Ikebukuro, Shiki turned the car to the direction of Yamate residental district_, to where his parent's house was._

_Yamate,_ and nearby _Honmoku_ districts used to be home for the _US Military Base_, therefore there were lots of old, western-style buildings with greenery and gardens surrounding them. Izaya observed the successfully preserved architecture until the car stopped in front of a residance that looked like it could belong to an ambassador, or so Izaya thought.

_Orihara Izaya’s impression regarding the building wasn’t a long-shot one_; Shiki Haruya’s father, _Shiki Katou_ was a highly respected diplomat before he moved onto business. He founded a company that imported various raw materials to textile companies.

As Izaya took in the scenery of the white roses in the garden, Shiki spoke, gazing at the steering wheel; ‘’- You could maybe wait-‘’ He was going to tell him to wait inside the car, but he was cut by Izaya’s overly-excited exclaim;

_‘’- A white cat! ‘’_

With that, Izaya hopped out of the car, making Shiki let a breath out and hunch to hit his forehead to the steering wheel, just once. He then straightened up to see his mother in front of the house.

As Shiki took his panama hat and left the car, Izaya was introducing himself to Shiki’s mother with the white cat inside his lap;

-‘’ Orihara Izaya. I am a friend of Shiki. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_. ‘’ Izaya lifted from the bow, the cat was licking the side of his hand. An expression of surprise passed the woman’s features before she brought her two hands together in front of her chest;  
-‘’ Ah, so you are Izaya. _Akabayashi-kun told me about you_-‘’ On that, Shiki mouthed a _‘what the fuck?’_ while standing behind Izaya. His mother decided to not mind him and continued; ‘’- I am _Shiki Aiko_, _Shiki’s mother._ ‘’ Hearing that, Izaya staggered and turned to send a look to Shiki before nodding and tip-toeing with the cat to bow out of the scene.

Shiki Aiko walked to his son with a _‘what a beautiful young man I just met, Shiki?’_, look inside her bright amber eyes. She then hugged him. Even though Shiki had in his mind to not return the hug, he changed his mind last second and patted her back a little; ‘’- Akabayashi told me you weren’t feeling well. Are you okay, have you seen a doctor? ‘’ He then held her hands and studied her carefully. His mother on the other hand, escaped her eyes;

-‘’ Ah, _yes_.. _It must have been a little cold_-‘’ She lifted one hand to the gray sky; ‘’- _You see how unstable the weather is nowadays.._’’

It was then Shiki understood she wasn’t sick. _She was never sick_. It was all a lie to make him come to Yokohama;

_'’- Fuck’s sake..’’ _He murmured under his tongue and turned his back to her. He was met with pine trees surrounding the area across.

-‘’ Don’t curse in front of your mother ‘’ Shiki Aiko followed and put a hand to the side of her son’s right shoulder.  
-‘’ I am not. That’s why I turned my back to you.‘’ Shiki held his anger inside as much as he could, then brought a hand to his forehead; ‘’- Where is my father, did he left Yokohama because he knew his son was going to visit him?- ‘’ He then lowered his hand as a bitter smile placed itself on his lips; ‘’- Ah wait, I almost forgot, you erased my name from the family tree, right? I believe you no longer have a son, _my condolences_. ‘’ But he took a step back when his mother’s eyebrows furrowed and she flicked a hand to his shoulder;  
-‘’ Don’t talk like that. ‘’ They exchanged _a look_, then her mannerism softened and she explained; ‘’- You know your father gets uncomfortable when the word about your.._ chosen profession_ travels around the _society_. I know we aren’t a known family as we used to be, but we still have a long history, _Haru_. This way, he could maneuver his business more relaxed. ‘’

She then smiled and neared towards her son; ‘’- Let me look at you, you haven’t been visiting me, I missed you. ‘’ She put her hands to his shoulders, then grazed her right hand on Shiki’s suit; ‘’- Nice suit. ‘’ She said, but then she was distracted upon sensing something on him;

‘’- Are you smoking, Shiki? _I can not believe you._ I have been telling _Mizuki-kun_ to hold you away from that thug mannerism and life style, but my efforts were in vain I see..‘’

‘’ I am not. ‘’ Shiki lied, then lowered his gaze to his hat and talked while playing with the edge of it; ‘’- They are going to make me and Akabayashi executives in the family, mother. ‘’ On that, the hands on his shoulders were lowered;

‘’- Do you think so? ‘’ His mother said, a little cold. There was a look of distrust inside her eyes that made Shiki answer back a little cold too;

‘’- Why? I established them an entirely new line of business that spills less blood- ‘’ He then stopped and felt a need to correct himself; ‘’- Or at least there are less people dangled into Sumida River at three o’clock in the night. ‘’

‘’- Ah yes..-‘’ Shiki Aiko turned and looked at the tangerine tree near the house; ‘’- You’ve certainly taken your _business skills_ from your father. Only if you used them in correct places..’’

_How it all happened was_; After buying and selling couple of art pieces with the help of Akabayashi’s _unreserved violence_, and his _careful negotiation_, Shiki took the earned money straight to the head of Awakusu to offer him to open an art gallery. The art gallery was filled with the fakes of the art pieces they’ve traded over time. The fakes were authorised, and with that, Shiki could have the _completely legal paperwork_, _and no one could claim that their portrait was stolen._ It was a brilliant idea, and it has been working so far.

His mother lifted her chin up and turned to him; ‘’- I think they will just use you until this all stops gaining them money, Shiki. ‘’ _She could be right,_ and Shiki respected her. So he wore his hat, took a step towards her and took her hands into his. He brought them together and put a little kiss on them as he bowed a little;

‘’- Maybe. ‘’ He then added, looking directly inside her eyes; ‘’- I am sorry I haven’t been calling. I was busy, and I am glad you’re okay. You _are _taking your cholesterol pills, right?-‘’ She closed her eyes and gave a little nod. Shiki lowered her hands to open his own hands to his two sides; ‘’- Then it’s all okay. ‘’

‘’- _I am_ taking my medicine-‘’ She put a hand onto the center of Shiki’s chest; ‘’- But are _y-‘_’ She stopped when Shiki brought his index finger to his lips and silenced her with this move. He had a clear look inside his eyes;

_‘ We’re not talking about that. ‘ _So she sighed and turned to the young man in the distance playing with the white cat;

‘’- Why don’t you come inside, Orihara-san? _I have some gifts I’d like to send to Akabayashi-kun_, and you can look around the house while I prepare them.’’

Since he was Shiki’s guest, Izaya sent him a _‘Should I?’_ look first. Shiki nodded.

With that, the young yakuza was left to his thoughts under the upset sky that has now started bothering him. After waiting for a while, he walked to the white cat walking on the grass. He made a move to take him up, but it _sneered_ at him.

Shiki looked _very _offended on that; ‘’- Really, _Sylvester?_ Are you abandoning me too?-‘’ He then added; ‘’- Fine, this suit is more expensive than the amount of fur you shed in a year, anyway. ‘’ When he turned his head to the side, he was met with Izaya’s eyes that had the clear look of; _‘Oh the man is crazy, I love it.’_

He then smirked;

‘’- So is this your dilemma, Shiki-san? Are you a violent yakuza, an art enthusiast, or the son of a highly praised ex-diplomat?’’

Shiki took a deep breath in and looked at the street across; ‘’- I am a simple man. ‘’

* * *

As Izaya was waiting inside the car with various packages of Belgian chocolate on his knees, Shiki was saying his goodbyes to his mother;

‘’- I’ll try to visit you more.‘’ He promised, and let his mother hug him one more time. He then turned to walk to the car, but his brows were furrowed as an uncomfortable feeling placed itself in his chest. So he turned and added one more thing;

‘’- _I do understand my father’s stance on the matters_. But know that none of these would happen if you two just let me study what I wanted to study, and choose the path I wanted to follow, instead of forcing me to take over a company..‘’

Upon hearing that, Izaya’s both brows lifted and lips parted to drag a silent _‘ooh…’ _But he didn’t question Shiki further on the matter.

Shiki asked once they were on the highway;

-‘’ So, _to my house?_ ‘’  
-‘’ Appearently so. ‘’ Izaya smiled, then turned his head; not quite sure why he suddenly felt shy.

* * *

Shiki’s house was a duplex apartment that he owned its entirety and lived alone in it. With a dark gray roof, there were white windows and the exterior was a tastefully placed indigo blue.

Once they were in, Shiki took Izaya’s coat and went to hang it. The other walked inside a large living room where the kitchen was connected to it. From a glass door, he could also see the little backyard with Japanese anemones and a small tangerine tree planted in. Izaya was overwhelmed to say the least. He sat to the dark blue couch against the fireplace.

Shiki hanged his own coat too, then walked beside Izaya. He lifted his finger to point at the various art-pieces surrounding the room;

-‘’ Those, I can say all real. ‘’ He then took off his midnight blue jacket and draped it on a kitchen chair before walking to the cupboards to take out necessary equipment _for the promised coffee._  
-‘’ Yes, I can see. ‘’ Izaya sat up and superficially examined three paintings before walking towards the kitchen counter to watch Shiki.

Shiki took out a copper pot and talked at the same time; ‘’- Now this is called _‘cezve’_ in Turkey, but I heard it has other names in Balkan countries- ‘’ He then pulled out a package which Izaya presumed had the finely ground coffee inside. He put some into the copper pot, then asked as he turned the stove on; ‘’- Do you enjoy froth in your coffee? ‘’

‘’- I am not against it. I like it in latte, but not as much in mocha. ‘’

‘’- I see..-‘’ Shiki put the pot onto the stove, and continued to explain; ‘’- As soon as the mixture begins to froth, and before it boils over, it is taken off the heat; it may be briefly reheated twice more to increase the desired froth..’’ He then crouched down to reach for something inside the large, dark plywood cupboard; ‘’- Here..’’

He put two coffee cups that were smaller than usual and were decorated with yellow and red flowers, onto the kitchen counter. He also brought their saucers; ‘’- These, I bought when I was in Granada. The Jewish lady who sold them to me told me these set of cups belonged to the Grand Sultana of the last Ottoman Emperor; Mehmet the sixth. ‘’

Izaya took one of them and examined closer as he asked; ‘’- Grand Sultana..means the emperor’s grandmother, right? ‘’

‘’- Exactly- ‘’ Shiki put his elbows onto the counter and drew closer to Izaya; ‘’- When a man wants to marry with a girl, the girl prepares this coffee to his husband-to-be. To try him, she puts salt _only_ in his coffee-‘’ Izaya scrunched up his face and laughed as the other continued; ‘’- and If the husband candidate drinks the coffee without letting anything out, he looks better in the eyes his lover’s family. ‘’

-‘’ Interesting.. But why do you know all these things, Shiki-san? ‘’ On Izaya’s question, Shiki’s gaze traveled on the contrast between the pungent colours of the designs on the coffee cup and Izaya’s ruby eyes next to them;  
-‘_’ I try to experience as much as I can. _‘’ He then lowered his eyes and took the other coffee cup to his hands; ‘’- When you finish the coffee, you put it closed onto it’s saucer-‘’ He took the saucer and demonstrated what he said; ‘’- And it is said that you can tell fortune from the shapes of the leftover coffee grounds afterwards. ‘’ _Hypnotised, _Izaya blinked his eyes to end his enchantment and put the cup in his hands down;  
-‘’ You’re not a simple man, Shiki-san..’’

Shiki turned to the oven to check the coffee; ‘’- Oh I am. You can’t even believe..-‘’ The next thing he said, he said in such a low voice, Izaya almost couldn’t catch it; _‘’- I am a simple, and a painfully mortal man. ‘’ _

With the coffee cups in their hands, and their saucers under them, Shiki gave Izaya a tour of the art pieces inside the house.

Izaya asked as they were staring at a framed, black and white photograph of _Amadeo Modigliani, Pablo Picasso and Andre Breton_ side to side. What made the photograph so valuable was the fact that it wasn't a copy;

-‘’ What did you wanted to study, then didn’t have the chance to? If I may ask.. ‘’  
-‘’ You’ll see.’’ With that, they walked past the living room and Shiki opened a light coloured door to reveal a room that was designed as an art studio.

‘’- _I see indeed._.’’ Izaya let out as he walked into the room. The studio’s width was maybe the half of the living room, but it was cute and was designed almost the same as the sunshine gallery’s _exotic part_. In front of the canvas inside the room, there was a prop made with an oud, a long white fabric and anemones spilled near them. Izaya looked at the graphite sketches hanged onto the wall; Most of them were depicting a tall male with his hair in a messy bun. But there were also sketches of women under umbrellas, a woman whose face was hidden and wearing a long dress, another faceless woman holding her hands to her chest..

Izaya asked without looking at Shiki; ‘’- So once you understood you weren’t going to be given the chance to study art, you went and joined a yakuza just to refuse to be the heir for your family’s company, Shiki-san? ‘’

Shiki first looked for something to object in that sentence, then answered once he couldn’t find anything; ‘’- You could say so. ‘’ His answer was going to be followed by a chuckle from the other;

‘’- This absurdness, you can't even find in a _Camus_ story, don’t you think? ‘’

_ And in the last second Shiki was expecting, Izaya took a step in and placed a kiss onto his lips._

Once he stepped back, Shiki lifted both his brows, _and_ the coffee cup that was hanging mid-way in the air. He turned to the little window and took a sip from his coffee; _‘’- What a taste God has..’’_ He said to himself, but Izaya heard it too;

-‘’ I am not a God, Shiki-san. ‘’ On that, Shiki cleaned his throat and realised his heartbeats were quickened;  
-‘’ Have you seen your eyes, Orihara-san? ‘’ Once he finished his coffee, he closed the cup onto the saucer and put them onto the wooden desk. Izaya followed after.  
-‘’ What do you think we’ll see, Orihara-san? ‘’ Shiki asked, putting his two fingers to the bottom of the closed cup and looking at him. Izaya grinned;  
-‘’ I see a bedroom, Shiki-san. ‘’

With that, a hand was extended to him in a gentlemanly manner, and he was brought a floor up to the bedroom.

* * *

The bedroom was surprisingly simpler than the rest of the house. The most extra thing inside the room was the amount of designer parfume bottles on the stand beside a full-sized mirror. There wasn’t much colour inside the room besides gray and black, except for the white anemones standing in a vase on the bedside drawer by the window. There was a silence, or a feeling inside the room different than the rest of the house; Peaceful, but stagnant. _Something almost afraid to move, and to be moved. _

As they were kissing, Izaya had a clear view of the little mark on Shiki’s left cheekbone, and saw that his one ear was pierced. He brought his right hand onto his face; he had thin eyebrows and a bone structure equally thin and sharp as his features. He was handsome; However, that mostly came from his copper coloured bright eyes. They looked meaningful; a pride, veiled in the light shades of hauteur, lingered in them at all times _as if it was a custom_. The only thing, Izaya could sense that he was tired, maybe on a wider scale; as we all are sometimes..

Shiki Haruya was a man who put importance in experience; He was one of those people who would stand in the middle of the passing crowd to give his ear to the sound of the wind. He would sometimes drink his morning coffee slower to see if it would taste better. He was _frugal_ of his time, and didn’t like it when things were rushed and done inattentive. So he took his time as he became familiar with every possible inch of the other’s lips.

Arms moved around the buttons of his shirt; There was some tongue from his side, and a lot of teeth from Izaya’s side. They were slowly reaching towards the bed. He laid down first, and Izaya finished unbuttoning his shirt.

_There was a scar on Shiki’s chest_. Right in the middle, in a line downwards, most likely from a heart surgery. It must be old though, because one could easily miss it from the distance if Shiki wasn’t a bit tanner than him. Izaya thought it would be inappropriate to question certain things _inevitably_ tied to it, and they continued.

Shiki took Izaya by the arm and laid him down onto the sheets in a quick move. They smiled to each other’s faces; mischievously, more than it was playful. Shiki buried his nose inside Izaya's hair and asked;_ ‘’- Do you always use cherry scented shampoo? ‘’_ He watched Izaya _almost _blush, he hid his face, but held onto Shiki as his jeans were pulled off of him; ‘’- Sorry, I didn’t know I was going to be intoxicated by knowledge and end up in the arms of a gentleman. ‘’

-‘’ I am flattered. ‘’ Things were moving faster now, Shiki was taking off his belt as Izaya’s hands traveled on his bare shoulders. Shiki had a slender figure but didn’t lack any muscle on his arms, or even in his stomach. Izaya asked a question as a drawer was being opened in the search of lube and condoms;  
-‘’ What cologne are you using Shiki-san? I have been meaning to ask..’’ Shiki turned to him with the lube in his hands and moved to wrap a hand to the other’s manhood;  
-‘’ Acqua di colonia, _Tabacco toscano_. ‘’

Izaya moaned and pulled Shiki closer to him from the back of his neck. Pieces from the yakuza’s hair that he carefully brushed backwards in the morning were slowly lowering down, and the breaths were quickening inside the room.

After the necessary preparation, Izaya was holding onto the wooden headboard of the bed with one hand, and the fingers on his other hand were tangled inside Shiki’s black hair. Rhythms fastened, and the bed started breaking its silence.

Shiki whispered into his ear; ‘’- Look at the mirror. ‘’ He pointed the full length mirror across the room where Izaya’s magnificent eyes were glowing amongst the gray room reflecting the sky outside. A thin thread of sweat left his body to slip down from the contrast of his stretched silhouette inside Shiki’s arms; ‘’- Are you close? ‘’

‘’- Yes. ‘’ The syllable echoed longer, dragged itself into a moan at the back of Izaya’s throat. Shiki was amused by the musicality in it;

‘’- Good. I am too. ‘’

_When the cadence turned into a coda and the rhythm lifted itself into the crescendo; Izaya was looking at his eyes inside the mirror, and Shiki was looking at Izaya’s eyes inside mirror;_

_‘’- What a taste God has..’’_

* * *

As they were wrapped in dark coloured sheets on the wide bed to rest for a while, the sky went grayer and grayer; Finally, _it all unwrapped_ and it started raining.

Izaya turned his head and looked at the violently pouring rain, then lifted his gleaming eyes to Shiki; ‘’- Guess I can’t go back to the coffee shop in this rain. ‘’ Shiki huffed a laugh on that and nodded. 

Izaya then turned to lay on his elbows and slowly brought his one hand towards the scar on Shiki’s chest; ‘’- May I touch? ‘’

Shiki let him, he also put his hand on top of Izaya’s pristine, smooth one; ‘’- It’s old. Don’t worry, you’re not sleeping with a dying man. ‘’ His own sentence made him remember the first time Roberto saw what Izaya was currently caressing;

_He said;_ ‘_‘ Are you dying, Shi-san? If so, I would feel the need to make a discount to you. ‘’ Shiki had laughed a good five minutes before telling him the same thing; ‘ Don’t worry, you’re not sleeping with a dying man, Roberto. ‘_

Back in the bedroom, he couldn’t help but to laugh to himself when the sentence once again got onto his nerves in a weird way..

-‘’ You shouldn’t smoke, though Shiki-san..’’ Izaya pulled his hand back and put his head onto the soft pillow.  
-‘’ Please at least you don’t start. I already listen to Roberto a lot on the matter.’’ Shiki said as he caressed Izaya's hair. His fingers itched for a paint brush; or at least a pencil and a paper._You know what_, a pencil was enough, there were walls to draw on.  
_ -’' Who is Roberto?’’_

A storm echoed throughout the room, and then they heard the doorbell ringing. Shiki’s brows furrowed as he got out of bed and pulled a black robe onto himself from the wardrobe; ‘’- Who could that be in this horrid rain..’’

When he opened the door, he saw Roberto; His hair was slightly wet, and he had a look inside his eyes that was a seam away from ashamed; ‘’- Sorry, I.. don’t have any clients to go to. ‘’

_It is said that with the amount of clients Roberto had, he didn’t needed a house of his own to stay._ Shiki saw that the rumour was half true, half false.

He watched Roberto take out something from his little bag; ‘’- By the way, _a red-haired man_ stopped me on the road. He told me his name was Akabayashi, and gave me this. He said you’d need it, Shiki-san.. ‘’ He extended him _a cross._

_A cross._

The message, however, was clear; _‘Have some Jesus, Shiki Haruya. ‘_

Shiki sucked his cheekbones in not to roll his eyes. _ 'You don't even believe in God, Akabayashi.'_ He needed to question him good once he went back to the gallery.

Roberto once again fixed his puppy eyes onto Shiki; ‘’- Can I come in? I play guitar to you, huh?’’

_JMA has backstabbed him good this time. _Shiki closed his eyes, released a deep breath out, then pointed inside; ‘’- Come. ‘’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '' The Heart of A Criminal '' Did you get it?????????????? Did you get it?????????
> 
> Apart from that.. Even though I am trying to cut back on angst, I still want there to be some psychological depth. Please think of how.. 'Shiki's heart' is affecting Shiki's life choices. I'll tell more on upcoming chapters of course, but there already are many things in the previous chapters that I.. hint at certain things. 
> 
> Just please know that I am working hard on these and I don't write anything just to 'write it'..  
And with that.. I'll see you in the next chapter, I guess? Tho your girl will be in a harder training for her boxing match so rip Shannyn :') At least my stories are planned from start to finish.:u  
btw Akabayashi aslfksdgkdfjgd  
Can we appreciate how gay Shiki is in this story like, Sylvester, you gotta chill man.  
I'd appreciate some feedback though, bye ^.^


	5. Episode Five - Concierto de Aranjuez, Penguins, and Strawberry Magnolia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could roughly be parted in four;
> 
> First part; The Picture of Orihara Gray----- waiiit-  
Second part; Daddy yakuza? Have some dandy yakuza (or, ''is this too out of character? I hope people don't hate it'')  
Third part; Some yakuza business and satire because I need to move the storyline.  
Fourth part; I cri evrytiem :(
> 
> Now.. especially the last part explains almost all the things about Shiki's psychological state that I've been foreshadowing. But if you'd like to see a deeper explanation, I will post a comment under this chapter. If you think my explanation would take the 'special gist' from the story, you are totally free to skip it and understand everything as you want *which, has been my style of storytelling but you know what-*
> 
> Here is a playlist with songs mentioned and used inside the chapters, as well as some other songs..; https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLrgV6zw3mbHZKFgpkDMbf17OQm178SZJy
> 
> Finally, I made mentions to Wong Kar Wai's film '' In the Mood For Love '' and I'd like to cite that.  
I will proof-read this chapter after I come back from my training.

_Episode Five – Concierto de Aranjuez, Penguins, and Strawberry Magnolia_

Shiki closed the door after inviting Roberto in. When he turned his head to the side, he saw Izaya dressed and walking down from the ebony staircase.

Roberto discreetly leaned to the yakuza man’s ear and asked, all while eyeing the young man by the stairs; ‘’- Did you have a guest, Shi-san.. I didn’t know, sorry. ‘’ Still, without waiting for Shiki to introduce him, he waved a friendly hand to Izaya and walked towards him;

‘’- Hi, I’m Roberto. If you ask me to Cortez, he would know me. ‘’

Izaya had to lift his face up a bit to meet with the man’s cat-like eyes. It didn’t take him too long to realise this was the man he saw sketched at the art-studio. Izaya was quietly taken aback by how much more handsome he was in real life. With a relax-fit dark purple coat, he was wearing a v-neck tunic shirt with Spanish style embroidery tastefully placed on the sand coloured fabric; Proudly revealing the smooth and tan skin underneath. He looked older than Izaya, but at the same time, one couldn’t miss the raw aura dancing at the edges of playfulness while still holding tight onto a charisma..

_If Shiki Haruya could hear Izaya’s thoughts, he would throw a one hand up in the air; ‘ Coquetry, it’s all coquetry, Orihara-san. ‘ he would say._

After sending a quizzical eye to Shiki, Izaya once again looked at Roberto and asked; ‘’- Which Cortez? ‘’ Roberto gave a chuckle and walked towards the kitchen as he took his jacket off;

‘’- _Cortez the pimp, of course._ ‘’ Shiki facepalmed on that. _That_, was Roberto's way of saying he was a male prostitute. He could see Izaya trying to hold a laugh in, but he was relieved upon sensing he was amused by the other.

The university student bowed and introduced himself; ‘’- Orihara Izaya. I am a friend of Shiki. ‘’

After that, Shiki lifted a hand and pointed towards the living room; ‘’- Since the rain isn’t stopping, it seems like we will enjoy each other’s company for some time. ‘’ He invited Izaya towards the couches.

The rhythm of the rain was palpitating on the glass door of the garden as Izaya walked towards the blue couch. Next to it, there was a comfortable looking armchair. Shiki followed him, they heard Roberto’s excited voice from the kitchen-side; ‘’- Did you make Turkish coffee Shi-san? Where are the cups, we’re going to tell fortune, right? ‘’ Izaya lifted a brow on that, Shiki explained;

‘’- You see, I call myself homosexual, but compared to Roberto, I have to admit even I can’t ascend to his enthusiasm on these _Wilde-ish_ pastimes. ‘’ He then pointed the hallway to Roberto; ‘’- They’re at the studio. The one on the left is Orihara-san’s, I am sure he would be interested to see how you tell fortune.‘’

Roberto quickly walked to the studio, then came back with the coffee cups and placed them onto the little table on the black and blue Iranian rug. Izaya sat closer to him to observe, Shiki sat to the armchair and placed a hand to his left cheek, observing both the rain, and the two men before him.

‘’- _First_, _hold_ _some good intentions in your heart_, _Ri-san_. ‘’ Roberto carefully lifted the closed cup and lowered the saucer to his knees once the excess coffee grounds seeped to reveal the _‘fortune’_ ‘’- Ah..-‘’ He brought the cup towards the younger man for him to see the shapes in it; ‘’- _It’s a bit dark_. I see a crowd, but I am not sure if it is a crowd of people. Rather, it could be about thoughts or intentions. ‘’ He sent a sly eye to Shiki before continuing; ‘’- and is that a heart I see? Look, right here. ‘’ He pointed his pinky to the cup, Izaya leaned to see better and nodded.

Seeing the two fortunately got along well, Shiki excused himself to the bedroom to dress into something other than a black robe. When he came back, he was wearing a dark, raisin coloured shirt and black pants. He looked at Roberto and pointed the Spanish guitar standing under _Vaclav Jansa’s ‘__Koupání V Zátoce’ _painting; ‘’- Why don’t you play some guitar to us, Roberto? ‘’ He offered before sitting back to his armchair.

_ -‘’ _You can play guitar too, Roberto-san? ‘’ Izaya asked, wonder and excitement could easily be traced in his rich toned voice. As the other was busy picking up the guitar from the corner, Shiki answered;  
-‘’ Yes. He is very good at it, in fact. ‘’

‘’- I don’t know if I am that good, but I appreciate Shiki-san’s benevolence, _and_ his compliments. ‘’ Roberto sat to the other armchair and briefly checked the guitar’s tuning before asking; ‘’- What should I play? ‘’ He looked both of them respectively, but Izaya turned to Shiki for him to choose. Receiver of the question stared at the foggy scenery outside for a while, then answered; ‘’- Play _Aranjuez_, if you’re in the mood for it. ‘’

‘’- Of course. ‘’ A piece of hair fell onto Roberto’s forehead as he lowered his head to the guitar and started strumming the first notes_. Adagio_ merged into the sound of the rain, and everything was safer in an instant which, the yakuza thought was strangely _theological._

Izaya placed a hand under his chin and couldn’t seem to be able to break his gaze from Roberto’s skillfull fingers. It was obvious Shiki wasn’t complimenting him just for the sake of politeness. _Some things dear to him threatened to creep into his mind, but he silenced his memories almost forcefully, and gave his senses fully to the music._

Once he put a hand and gently silenced the guitar, Roberto lifted his face and gave a peaceful smile to Izaya before bringing his index finger to his lips and pointing at Shiki. He whispered; ‘’- Let’s not wake him up. ‘’

When Izaya turned and looked behind, he saw Shiki fallen asleep on the dark blue armchair. Even though the lines on his face were relaxed and gone now, Izaya sensed that he lacked _peace_; as if sleep was not a mother to rest in her arms but something to be fought against.

Roberto stood up and leaned the guitar carefully to the armchair before gesturing Izaya to come along;

-‘’ Shi-san doesn’t sleep much. ‘’ He explained as they walked to the kitchen counter. After that, he carefully checked the cupboards in search of some _rosé_ _wine._ Izaya placed his elbows onto the counter and kept the conversation going;  
-‘’ He does seem busy. ‘’ Roberto shaked his head as he placed two long glasses in between them;  
-‘’ On the contrary. His work hours are scattered, but relaxed. Even more than mine I think-‘’ He gave a silent laugh and tucked a piece of brown hair behind his ear as his other hand worked to pour some wine into the glasses. Izaya thought his real age reflected more onto his features when he was occupied with something else.

Roberto added and pushed one of the glasses towards the young guest; _‘’- He doesn’t sleep much because he believes sleeping steals from his time. ‘’_

A shorter lightening fell and the rain quickened, a silence lingered in the house as they sipped their drinks.

After a while, Izaya asked, slightly narrowing his eyes; ‘’- Ne.. Roberto-san. Shiki-san told me there was nothing to be worried about his _condition-_’’ He vaguely placed the fingers on his right hand onto his chest before continuing; ‘’- Do you think he might be lying? ‘’

Twenty six year old male prostitute’s brows furrowed for a rare second as he sensed a sudden malicious intent lying under simple curiosity, coming from the other. After traveling his two fingers on the edge of his glass, he didn’t drop his act, but replied cautiously; ‘’- _He told me he came very close to dying._ But he doesn’t lie except for few white lies we’re all guilty of, _and I know that the only thing he doesn’t forgive, is being lied to_, _Ri-san_.‘’ He lifted his long black eyelashes in a meaningful gaze at the other.

-‘’ Then what does he put importance in life? ‘’ Izaya_ knew_ there was no point in hiding what was thoroughly being seen by the other’s experienced eyes. Now, Roberto dropped his act a little as he pushed his glass to the side and straightened his back;  
-‘’ He has everything except two things. _One is what every human is destined to lack. The other, I am afraid a man like me can not speak on._ ‘’ He lifted his hands to his hair to re-do his bun; ‘’- I am just Roberto. I occasionally drink his wine, and steal some of his money in exchange of some of my time, and few pencil sketches.. ‘’ After that, he took his coat and his toned arms moved to wear it; ‘’- But I have a feeling that might be coming towards an end. Still, _I am happy since Shi-san deserves the best of everything._‘'

-‘’ May I ask one last question? ‘’ When the other stopped and waited, Izaya took this as a permisson and asked; ‘’- Does he change the anemones in the bedroom often? They looked very fresh. ‘’ Roberto looked at his eyes one more time as Izaya lifted his glass and smiled at him through the bubbles of the pink-ish liquid.

Izaya didn’t miss as Roberto slowly slided his eyes to Shiki; ‘’- Yes. He changes the flowers_ to every morning he opens his eyes_. ‘’ After that, he took the gray umbrella at the side of the door and giving a little nod of his head as a goodbye, he left.

After Roberto left, Izaya climbed upstairs and went into the bathroom to make a phone call. The phone was waiting by his ear as he observed the black and gold interior; ‘’- Hai, _oji-san_. It’s me.‘’ He refrained from looking in the mirror and paced inside the room as he talked; ‘’- Yes, I am at_ the friend’s _house, doing my homework.. ‘’

* * *

After the rain slowed down, Izaya stopped examining the other and walked to wake him up instead. He placed a gentle hand onto his arm and whispered; ‘’- Shiki-san..’’ Shiki opened his eyes at his first whisper, making Izaya draw his hand back in a slightly startled move.

‘’- Did I fell asleep?- ‘’ He asked as his brows furrowed immediately. He rubbed his eyes, then slicked his hair back; ‘’- Well, that was very rude of me. ‘’ Izaya brought his palms onto his chest;

‘’- No, it’s okay. It has just been forty minutes or something. Besides, _Roberto-san was a really good company._ ‘’

‘’- I see..’’ Shiki nodded as they both stood up. Izaya took his olive green bag from the couch and prepared to leave; ‘’- I need to close the shop myself. I had a really fun time today, Shiki-san. But the only thing left is- ‘’ He turned to him, then drew closer; ‘’ – You haven’t told me what I can do to thank you, remember? ‘’ A smile appeared on Shiki’s lips as he indeed remembered;

-‘’ Yes, of course- ‘’ He took Izaya’s hands into his and gazed at them a little; ‘’- I wanted to ask if you would be willing to model for me. ‘’ He held his one finger to Izaya’s face; ‘’- _Only for one specific painting_. ‘’ By the gleam in his eyes, it was clear he had something in his mind. Izaya nodded, escaping his own eyes for a second and scratching the side of his cheekbone;  
-‘’ I have never tried such thing, but why not? Still, I am a little curious- ‘’ He bit the side of his bottom lip, then lifted his face back up; ‘’- You must have seen something very divine in me, judging from the way you have been calling me a God. ‘’ He tried not to break their eye contact as Shiki drew even closer, and answered, looking at the other if he really was something sacred, _a secret hidden in a gold and yellow stone room under a forsaken shrine_. He replied without showing slightest bit of hesitation;  
-‘’ _When I look at you,_ _I see immortality, Orihara-san_. ‘’ After hearing his reply, Izaya placed his right hand onto Shiki’s chest and lifted a little on his toes to reach towards his ear;  
‘’ Whose? ‘’ His whisper pulled the thin strings of the other’s soul. Shiki replied, turning his face to find his own lips brushing the other’s;

‘’- _Mine._ ‘’

_‘’- Do you understand? ‘’ _He asked once Izaya took a step back and lowered his hand on his chest, nodding his head. Then Shiki lifted Izaya’s chin, and the edges of his fingers danced on the contrasts of his face; ‘’- Tell me then, what do you see in this man before you? ‘’ After that, the smile Izaya gave to him; He swore it was the purest smile one could witness, and he cherished every second of it;

_‘’- I see something so complex and wonderful. Something feels like it is beyond understanding and that is why it is full of love. Something sacred from the mystery of his nature- ‘’_

Shiki’s fingers stopped on his browbone.

‘’- I see a human, Shiki-san. ‘’

* * *

The next day, Shiki Haruya woke up early as he did most of the time. He first took care of certain matters one would in a bathroom, then replaced the anemones in the vase with fresh ones from the garden. He took his time to breathe in the fresh air, as in couple of hours cars all over this busy city were going to start screaming pollution and death into air. He skipped preparing his morning coffee and chose a slightly better quality white suit before leaving his house to visit Izaya at his coffee shop.

When he extended his head from the dark rosewood entrance, he saw Izaya mumbling to the _Sailor Moon theme_ coming from the radio at the counter. He seemed to be preparing the shop for the day. Shiki lifted a brow and knocked on the door before entering; ‘’- Morning. Do I interrupt something? ‘’

‘’- Shiki-san! ‘’ Izaya immediately reached and turned the radio off, embarassed for being catched dancing to a children’s song; ‘’- Good morning. What can I prepare for you? ‘’

‘’- I’ll have an Americano, if possible-‘’ Seeing Izaya was alone, he added while taking his coat off; ‘’- Is there anything I can help with? ‘’ Izaya shaked his head on that, taking a long coffee cup;

‘’- I see your suit is too precious to be endangered with coffee stains, Shiki-san. You might want to save it to the Gallery. ‘’ Shiki huffed a laugh on the implication and sat down to a table by the window.

Couple of minutes later, Izaya came back with his coffee and a fancy glass cup in his hands. He placed them onto the table; ‘’- But you can try my dessert and tell me what you think. It’s my first time preparing it. ‘’

Shiki looked at the dessert, and took the little spoon next to the plate; ‘’- Is this strawberry magnolia? ‘’ He tasted it as Izaya nodded;

-‘’ There is also some chestnut cream in it. ‘’ After tasting it, Shiki put his one arm onto the table and leaned closer to Izaya as if he was going to let a secret out. Their eyes connected;  
-‘’ Is there a possibility that you might have put two cups of sugar instead of one? ‘’ Izaya’s brows lifted in sudden realization. He opened his eyes bigger as he remembered getting a phone call while measuring the sugar..

Shiki laughed and extended the spoon to Izaya for him to taste it too. He leaned his back to the chair and aligned his suggestions to the other;

-‘’ Personally, since it already has many sweet ingredients, I put half a cup of sugar instead of one. Apart from that, I suggest you changing the milk to regular milk instead of.. whatever this one is.’’ The spoon made a little clank sound on the plate as Izaya put it back and sighed in defeat;  
-_‘’ Why do you know how to make strawberry magnolia dessert, Shiki-san?_ ‘’ Shiki shrugged and took the spoon once more to dip it into the dessert;  
-‘’ Why? Can’t a man enjoy some pudding?- ‘’ Izaya replied, slightly pouting;  
-‘’ Not when they wear a white suit and a golden chain. ‘’ He watched as Shiki specifically tasted from the cream and nodded his head;  
-‘’But I like the idea of putting chestnut puree in it. _You know what_, I will try it when I go back home. _You can come too, maybe?_ ‘’ He blinked a _charismatic_ right eye at the other.

Izaya understood the invitation and raked his fingers through his raven black hair, huffing a smile and closing his eyes for a second; ‘’- You really are an unorthodox yakuza member, Shiki-san..’’ After that, he lowered his head to fix his burgundy colour apron, he was wearing a long sleeved purple plaid shirt underneath; ‘’- By the way, may I refer to you with your first name? ‘’

Shiki took a sip from his Americano; ‘’- Of course, I don’t mind. But try it first. ‘’ At the same time, he pulled out a package of cigarettes and lifted them as asking permission. He thanked after Izaya told him it is okay to smoke and even brought an ashtray from the back.

It was a Japanese thing to not utter one’s name much, some even believed it would bring bad luck. One wouldn’t even say the Emperor’s real name until his death. But with his distinct tone of voice, Izaya managed to give the most beautiful musicality into his name; _‘’- Haruya ‘_’ He said, but his brows furrowed immediately;

-‘’ I got a sudden feeling that your name doesn’t want to work with you, Shiki-san. ‘’  
-‘’ Right? I get that a lot. That’s what happens when you pull a fucking _spring_ on a guy who’s an average Takeshi at best. I blame my mother for not stopping my father when he chose my name. ‘’ Shiki closed his eyes and held the smoke in for some time before adding; ‘’- I remember, Akabayashi called me _Nankyoku no Saseko _once_._ Tell me, do you get the meaning?.. ‘’ After thinking for the kanji’s, Izaya shaked his head and indicated he didn’t understand.  
-‘’ It means, ‘_Whore of the Antarctic’ ‘’_ Shiki stared at the other’s pristine white teeth as Izaya let long laugh out. He even curled a little and put a hand onto his stomach. His voice got thinner as he asked, still laughing;  
-‘’ Did he tell you who you were supposed to whore yourself out in the Antarctic? ‘’ Shiki huffed a laugh too and put his cigarette off;  
‘’ I believe to the penguins. ‘’ He then fixed the creases on his jacket and prepared to leave; ‘’- Speaking of which, I need to go to the Gallery now. ‘’

Shiki draped his gray coat over his right arm and took his coffee to his left hand; ‘’- I didn’t pay for the coffee, but I promise I’ll teach you how to make the best Magnolia pudding, _Izaya. _‘’

* * *

From the bodyguard waiting by the steel door a floor under Gallery Sunshine, he got the information on the happenings of the last one and a half day he wasn’t present at the gallery; ‘’- One of our guys, Nakachou, was helping Narumi hide the money, Shiki-san. Akabayashi-san is now interrogating him. ‘’

With that, Shiki walked into the dark room. Without saying anything, he patted a hand on Akabayashi’s shoulder as in _‘Don’t mind me, you continue’ _and sat to the little chair with his half-finished Americano in his hand. He was wearing his gray coat as this room was colder than the rest of the gallery. He watched Akabayashi sitting sprawled across the guy named Nakachou;

-‘’ You know, when I was in high school, they taught us in physics something like_ ‘ The energy can never be destroyed. It only changes states.’_ Now, I was fucking stupid so I didn’t get it, like-‘’ Akabayashi leaned closer to the other’s face; ‘’- If I hit you like this-‘’ He flew a sturdy punch to his cheek, making him wail in pain; ‘’- Where did the energy go now? ‘’ After that, Akabayashi’s eyes catched onto Shiki calmly sipping his coffee at the corner;  
-‘’ Shiki, thanks to me I know you’re happy and sunshine right now but you’re distracting me with that awful smile of yours. ‘’ On that, Shiki put his coffee to the old table next to him and searched for something inside his coat;  
-‘’ I am sorry I interrupted your physics lecture_._ ‘’ He took out the cross Akabayashi sent him with Roberto the other day; ‘’- But I just found faith, and I was so excited to tell my _dear friend_ about it. ‘’

Then with the cross’s string tangled to his fingers, he turned to one of the yakuza men guarding behind; ‘’- Come here. ‘’ The man went and bowed. Shiki didn’t lower the cross from his face as he recited; _‘’- Et hoc signum sanctae Crucis, quod nos fronti eius damus, tu, maledicte diabole, numquam audeas violare. Per undum Christum Dominum nostrum, Amen. ‘’_ He then asked; ‘’- Tell me, my dear son chinpira, how does it feel to embrace faith? ‘’

The yakuza footman bowed once again; ‘’- My eight generations of family are Jewish, Shiki-san. I am terribly sorry. ‘’

‘’- The fuck? ‘’ Shiki stopped his _‘act’_ and lowered the cross onto his knees; ‘’- Is your family tied to the Jewish communities around Tokyo and Kobe? ‘’ When the chinpira nodded and confirmed, Shiki added, huffing a breath and scratching the side of his nose; ‘’- Well.. sorry about that then. Tell your family _Shiki Katou_ appreciates their contributions to the diplomatic correspondance we've made over the years. You can go back. ‘’_  
_

Then, his brown eyes fixed onto the other guard looking at Nakachou with a certain kind of _worry_. Shiki remembered seeing him around Nakachou, at all times, in fact. He stood up with his coffee and pointed at him; ‘’- Come with me. ‘’ They went outside the room, Shiki asked;

-‘’ Who is Nakachou to you? ‘’ The low-rank yakuza had middle-lenght black hair which was tied at the back. He didn’t straighten up from his bow as he replied;  
-‘’ He’s like a brother to me, Shiki-san. ‘’ But then he made the mistake of sending an eye towards the steel door, and Shiki understood;  
-‘’ _I don’t forgive lies, chinpira. _Now, you two are together _in that sense_, right?‘’ He flicked a hand to his shoulder; ‘’ – Lift yourself up‘’ He took a sip from his coffee and his eyes crinkled while he observed the yakuza; ‘’- Do _guys like you_ in yakuza hold orgies from time to time too, behind your executives’ back maybe? ‘’ The other dumbfoundedly looked at him and Shiki went into the real talk, knowing he baffled him _just enough_;  
-‘’ Tell me why Nakachou did this, and I try to send you two to _the sixth warehouse_, instead of your respective funerals. ‘’ _The sixth warehouse_ was the name of the place where Awakusu-kai’s adult film studio was, and all the lower-rank yakuza _unfortunately_ knew about it.

When the other escaped his eyes and didn’t give a reply, Shiki added, tapping his fingers on the lid of his coffee cup; ‘’- _Or_, you could try to run away to a different country, but I can’t guarantee the group wouldn’t find you at the Mongolian border..‘’

The yakuza explained without lifting his eyes from the ground; ‘’- He would never want to betray the family, Shiki-san. His mother is very sick, she needs to have a heart transplant. _But you know how those things work in this country_. Nakami told him they could help, and he had no choice..’’ He then bowed once again; ‘’- Please let him go, Shiki-san. I can take the punishment of his betrayal. ‘’ Which, was an inevitable and violent death.

‘’- Well, fuck. ‘’ Shiki took a deep breath in; ‘’- I was having a nice fucking day and you come and hit me from my weakest point. ‘’ He scratched his chin and thought of what could be done for the situation; ‘’- Alright.. I’ll try to fix this. You just don’t let anything out to _the higher guys_. ‘’

He then opened the steel door and yelled; ‘’- Don’t kill the guy, Akabayashi. ‘’

* * *

Now they were upstairs in a room Shiki used as office. He was drinking Japanese whiskey while Akabayashi was sitting at the leather couch in front of his desk.

-‘’ Did _Nakkash_ called you for the painting I’ve bought? It must have arrived here two days ago. ‘’ He asked to Akabayashi currently playing with his phone.  
-‘’ He didn’t. ‘’ After that, Shiki took out the Belgian chocolate his mother sent for him. He put the package onto the desk while calling Nakkash’s phone number;  
-‘’ Here, my mother appreciates your matchmaking. ‘’ Akabayashi let out a pleased laugh and extended his hand to the package of chocolates;  
-‘’ Ah, _Aiko-san_, what would we do without her, Shiki? ‘’ _The notorious art thief _ wasn’t returning the call, Shiki’s brows furrowed as he put the phone away.  
-‘’ You’d still run errands behind my back, but I don’t know about myself, Akabayashi. ‘’

The door opened and the secretary informed them of _Awakusu Dougen’s_ arrival. Shiki quickly put the whiskey away and stood up. Akabayashi watched as his friend got into his _‘yakuza act’_; His back hunched a little and he gave an ominous look to the man standing next to Dougen, while still greeting his boss appropriately. When they lifted from their bow, Awakusu Dougen turned to the tall and largely built man with scars all over his face. Shiki knew his name was _Aozaki Shuu or The Blue Devil_;

-‘’ Look, Shuu. This is the kid I am talking about- ‘’ Dougen extended a hand to Shiki’s left shoulder; ‘’- _The white serpent_. Good name, right? He’s been saving me from a lot of trouble. ‘’ Shiki could almost hear Aozaki Shuu’s _‘tch’_ as he threw them a look;  
-‘’ I don’t see why would he work for the yakuza, though-‘’ He looked at Shiki; ‘’- Don’t you come from a renowed family? ‘’ On that, Shiki fixed his jacket and his eyes traveled to his wrist-watch. Not that he needed to see the time, though;  
-‘’ Don’t worry Aozaki-san, my name has recently been erased from the family tree. While I am _upset_ by the fact; _I am hopeful that this will be a sign towards my compliance to the family_. ‘’

Liking the subtle _dare _squeezed into the needed _artificiality_, Dougen spoke;

-‘’ Then seems like there is nothing restraining me from assigning you two as executives..’’ After that, the head of the family turned to leave, scratching his beard; ‘’- I was just passing by, I expect to see you two later. _Also_, _don’t drink during the work hours, children.‘_’

Shiki and Akabayashi bowed and didn’t straighten from the bow until they were gone. Akabayashi gave an irritated side look as he returned to the couch; ‘’ - Give me some from that whiskey, Shiki. ‘’

‘’ –Of course, my delinquent friend. ‘’

* * *

After a long day passed with whores, penguins, and homosexual yakuza lovers; Shiki was standing next to Izaya at the kitchen counter in his house. From the record player Shiki has placed onto the coffee table, a rare recording of _‘El Cordobes’_ was playing. It was night, and just as Shiki promised, he was teaching Izaya how to make _the best_ strawberry magnolia dessert_._ He extended the sugar to him and pointed a line on the measuring jug; ‘’- Here, pour the sugar until here. ‘’

‘’- That’s good.’’ Their shoulders were touching each other. After that, Izaya stirred the pudding continuously while Shiki stood leaned to the counter and smoked a cigarette.

Finally, he divided some strawberries in two, and prepared the biscuits. He left the decoration part to Izaya and grinned as Izaya licked some of the leftover pudding from the bamboo spoon. ‘’- You try it too, _Shiki_ ‘’ He extended the spoon to the man watching him with_ fond_ eyes.

Shiki took the spoon but instead, sticked his lips to Izaya’s; ‘’- I think _this one_ might be better. ‘’ He said after they broke the kiss. Izaya lifted his pure black eyelashes to him and continued to lick the spoon like a cat;

-‘’ I am afraid I have run out of philosophical things to recite to you when you come _passionately_ close to me, Shiki. ‘’ On that, Shiki laughed and put the pudding cups away for them to cool down.  
-‘’ Understandable. Shall we watch a movie? ‘’

* * *

As attentively filmed scenes of _Wong-Kar Wai_’_s ‘ In the Mood for Love ‘_ passed before their eyes, Shiki found his attention more on the costumes used in the film. The two were sitting wrapped to each other at the indigo blue couch; The room was appropriately dark, but as the garden light outside was lit, it’s yellow radiance was falling into the spacious living room from the glass door. A thin but warm blanket was covering their knees, Izaya’s hair was falling onto Shiki’s right shoulder;

-‘’ Ne, Shiki. When we were by the decks in Yokohama, you explained me the word _‘racon’_. Then when I asked you ‘_So one knows to be the man who beats people with a knuckle-duster, but at the same time proudly __opens his heart near the person they are in love with? ‘ _You told me I was correct.. ‘’ Shiki broke his gaze from the movie and looked at him;  
-‘’ Yes, I remember. What is about it? ‘’ A red-yellow light reflected to Izaya’s features in cinematic flare as he asked;  
-‘’ Would you be willing to open your heart for my _unquenchable curiosity_, _Haruya?_ _-‘’_ He lifted his index finger to the screen and added; ‘’- To the testimony of the talented Wong-Kar Wai.‘’

_The movie’s theme song started playing as Shiki Haruya carefully examined the other. His one hand traveled to the side of his cheek; _

_‘’- Do I stand to much chance, when you look at me with such eyes? ‘’_

Izaya gave a smile to him as the dialogues from the movie passed. _How it all began?_ The man was thinking, he then asked ; ‘’- What do you want to know? ‘’

‘’ – I once theorized that _fear_ is what shapes one as a human- ‘’ Izaya’s curled legs moved around the blue blanket and he came closer to him. He put his fingers onto Shiki’s chest, but the man felt them at the _left crevice_ of his soul; ‘’- For that I want to know; _What is your deepest fear, Shiki Haruya?_ ‘’ He then withdrew his fingers as the man put a hand on his mouth and started thinking, turning his gaze once again to the movie;

_‘ I didn’t think you’d fall in love with me-_

_I didn’t either. I was only curious to know how it started. Now I know; Feelings can just creep up like that. _

_I thought I was in control. ‘_

‘’ – I have to admit, some mornings I wake up and I feel as if I am a sacred king of some sorts. But at the same time, I am crumbling under the pressure of things I cannot understand despite how much I question; I am full of contradictions, but I must say I am not a man of dilemmas. ‘’ He turned and gently laid Izaya down onto the couch, now the edge of the blanket tingling Izaya’s collarbones. He could see Shiki’s pupils dilate as the lights turned into a strange colour, _blue_;

‘’- But in the end, just like I told you before, I am a simple man; _I don’t know what is beyond the heart_\- ‘’ He brought Izaya’s fingers once more onto his chest; ‘’- Do you understand? ‘’

Izaya felt his heartbeats, quick, not eager to fall into the _stagnancy_ of two anemones in a vase by the window, and he understood. Lifting his hand to the back of his hair, he pulled Shiki to the peaceful waters of his lips.

Shiki didn’t lift his face up once the kiss was over. His breathing echoed at the side of Izaya’s left ear, and his cheek was cold as he hid his face from the eyes of the greatest witness; _God_, and he confessed;

-‘’ But if you’re asking me my deepest fear, Izaya; It is that, _I am so afraid of dying in my sleep._ _That’s it._‘’

He was a simple man, he would change the anemones by his bedside drawer to every morning he opened his eyes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dalida & Massimo Ranieri - Aranjuez starts to play as the scene goes dark.
> 
> Maybe it's because I read it like 19 times, but I didn't like this chapter for some reason?? I hope you liked it tho :')  
In the next chapters we will move further in the storyline and I will drive the story towards an end. I don't plan this to be a long story. I am also working on a new story that is a.. psychological thriller???  
You can also find me on tumblr; whitecircusbird  
Btw I also added some explanations to the end notes of my first shikizaya one-shot ''Nicotine Orange'', you can check it out if you're interested.


	6. Episode Six - In the land of Gods and Monsters..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter. I loved writing it, planning it.. Maybe it's not the best thing I've written, but it's certainly the most iconic thing I've written like omg :D In short, I loved it. I hope you love it too.

The glass door of the garden was open to let some air into the room. Several species of birds were chirping around the tangerine tree and the anemone flowers; An orange cat seemingly has made it’s way into the garden in search of some afternoon sleep under the shadows of the bushes and the brick walls; 

-‘’ So, you two are official, it seems. I am happy for you, Shi-san ‘’ Roberto took a sip from his _rosé_ wine. His cat-like eyes traveled on the newspaper laid down onto the kitchen counter, then focused on the man reading it. He could see the man was smiling a little, like he always did when he was with him; but nowadays it was geniune, shining. He was in love. Love shined.

Shiki turned the next page;  
-‘’ Thank you, Roberto. Though now I look back at it, I can’t help but to think we were official from the moment we met- ‘’ He huffed a laugh on how cliche he sounded, then placing his arms flat onto the counter, he lifted his head and looked at Roberto. He took a deep breath and went into the matter he needed to talk with him; ‘’- But you see, it would be inappropriate if _we-_ ‘’ Roberto cut his words;  
-‘’ I am going back to the Philippines, Shi-san. ‘’ Roberto knew this was a goodbye from the moment Shiki called him this morning and invited him to come over. He dragged his hair tie down from his dark brown hair and spoke while playing with the tie; ‘’- Thanks to your generosity, I saved up enough money to go back. But also; You made me realise the importance of certain things_.. Like time spent with people who are dear to you._ I missed my mother and brother, I’ll go back to them. ‘’

On that, Shiki folded the newspaper and put it away. He dragged a whiskey bottle from the corner and poured some into a glass. Smiling, they touched glasses. The yakuza talked;

-‘’ You’ve been a perfect model for my studies, and a really good friend. ‘’ On that, Roberto lifted a brow up, eyes dripping in coquetry, as always;  
-‘’ And..? ‘’  
-‘’ The sex has been marvelous, also. ‘’Shiki admitted. Flavor of the twenty-six year old Japanese whiskey tingled on his tongue as he brought his cigarette package and opened it; ‘’- Look, there is only one cigarette left. Do you know what that means, Roberto? ‘’ The other nodded, tucking a piece of hair to the back of his ear;  
-‘’ Japanese manners says that I shouldn’t accept one’s last cigarette. ‘’ On that, the young yakuza smiled, and extended the package to the Filipino;  
-‘’ Yes. Especially if you’re not _very_ close to the offerer of the cigarette. But you, _you please take the cigarette, Roberto._ ‘’ As the other pulled the cigarette and placed it between his wide lips, Shiki took his lighter and walked in front of him.

Just before his cigarette was lit, Roberto lowered his long black lashes and whispered something; his whisper resonated somewhere between the other’s cologne and luster of their memories;

  
_ -‘' I will miss you. ‘’ _Shiki lit the cigarette, the drag Roberto exhaled afterwards, turning his head to the side; it hid what was under many years of _coquetry_ and _tiring_ play. Shiki’s eyes separated every sunlit thread of the other’s hair, the moment was certainly going to be frozen onto a canvas later;  
-‘’ Don’t forget, dear-‘’ The yakuza wiped away a tear of sincerity from the other’s right cheek; ‘’- _A cup of Turkish coffee is said to leave forty years of rememberance on the person who receives it._ We’ve shared a lot of that, right? ‘’ Roberto smiled and nodded, lowering his eyes to the parquet where an orange line of sun was turning it into a dark red. Some fine dust under illuminations..

Shiki added;

‘’- But before you go, I have a gift for you. ‘’ He said, then turning to the hallway, he got out of sight for couple of minutes..

When he returned, he was carrying a sturdy guitar case in his one hand; ‘’- I don’t want to sound assertive, but I hope you’re not thinking of continuing what you’ve been doing here in Japan, right? ‘’ He extended the case to him; ‘’- If you ever decide to enroll in a conservatory, which seeing your talent, I insist; I am friends with the Japanese ambassador there. We can easily adjust something for you. ‘’

Roberto first placed his cigarette to the corner of a ruby-red ashtray, then hesitantly took the guitar; ‘’- Are you sure Shi-san? This is a handmade guitar, the guitar maker might have already passed away, even. It’s.. precious, I mean. ‘’ Shiki’s brows slightly furrowed;

‘’- _You are_ precious, Roberto. If anyone ever made you feel the opposite way, knowing you carry such a good heart in your chest, then shame on them. ‘’ On that, Roberto sighed, he took off his bonetooth necklace and laid it down next to the still smoking cigarette and the red ashtray. Leaving there;

‘’- You really do deserve the best, Shi-san. Now.. I should get on the road- ‘’ He hanged the shoulder strap of the guitar case to his one shoulder and walked closer to him; ‘’- But please be cautious, Shi-san. I couldn’t get to know _Ri_-_san_ that much; _But there is something in his eyes that is very unnerving to me._ ‘’

_That day, Shiki brushed off Roberto’s warning; knowing very well that Roberto was_

_always,_

_right._

* * *

Episode Six – _In the land of Gods and Monsters.._

The secretary Sadako Niekawa walked and bowed with her emerald green suit; ‘’- Good morning, Orihara-san. Please follow me, Shiki-san is waiting in his room upstairs. ‘’ With that, Izaya followed her to the room where Shiki was having an arduous phone call, and his red-haired colleague was playing with his phone where he sat with a drink in front of him.

Izaya observed that today’s white suit jacket was double breasted and fitted, it had thin stripes in a colour somewhere between cream and porcelain. The material looked almost silk-like.

Akabayashi put his phone down and greeted the university student wearing a navy blue blazer and carrying his usual olive green bag on his one shoulder; ‘’- Orihara-san, welcome. Please- ‘’ He pointed the chair across him; ‘’- I didn’t know you were going to visit us. ‘’ He put a package of Belgian chocolate onto the little coffee table between them.

Izaya put his bag to the side and sat down; ‘’- Shiki-san offered to go to a breakfast place. We planned to get there from here after I opened the shop. ‘’ Shiki saw him, Izaya gave a nod as a greeting. He then turned and continued the call.

Akabayashi too, sent a look to his friend; ‘’- Ah well that explains the fancy suit. ‘’ In a silence, they paid attention to Shiki’s conversation;

-‘’ Look, _Nakkash_. We’re talking about one point five million dollars here, and I already paid you five hundred thousand dollars beforehand. If you can’t get the painting, give me my money back, and we do business later on, alright? ‘’ On hearing the amount, Izaya looked at Akabayashi. The other smirked and leaned closer to him;  
-‘’ Do you know for how much he is going to sell that painting? If he can get it, of course. ‘’ Izaya tilted his head as in _‘ how much? ‘ _Akabayashi sticked his back to the leather couch, and without saying anything, lifted three fingers. Which meant, likely, three million dollars. Shiki continued talking while looking out from the window;  
-‘’ I swear, Nakkash, if you make me come there; I punch you so hard that you’d go back to the Renaissance times and lick the balls of Michelangelo’s statues before you come back. Now, where is my painting? ‘’ Izaya lifted his brows up;  
-‘’ _That_, um.. was very creative. ‘’ He took a chocolate and unwrapped its packaging; ‘’- He’s certainly an artist. ‘’ Akabayashi huffed a laugh on that.

Listening to the other line, Shiki’s brows furrowed; ‘’- What do you mean he took it? Does he know that it belongs to me? ‘’ A silence, Shiki turned and looked at Akabayashi without lowering the phone from his ear; ‘’- I see.. give me his address, let me go see what is bugging his ass..’’ He then walked to the wide desk and took a square note paper and a pen.

After writing down the address, he ended the call;

-‘’ Welcome, Izaya. I am sorry you had to witness such vulgarity from me.._again._ ’’ He sat down, and gave the paper to Akabayashi. Izaya talked;  
-‘’ No it’s okay.. it’s all _‘racon’_, right? The way this all works..‘’ Shiki gave a nod;  
-‘’ Exactly. ‘’ Akabayashi interfered to the conversation;  
-‘’ I still can’t read your fucking katakana, Shiki, what is this name? ‘’  
-‘’ _Anděl Konstantin Drahoslav._ _Or_, the guy who had the nerve to steal my painting, knowing very well it belongs to me. ‘’ He leaned back in his seat; ‘’- He’s a Czech businessman, Nakkash told me he didn’t have the best reputation in his country. He’s been doing business in Japan under a false name. ‘’  
-‘’ I see.. So we’re going to pay a visit to him? ‘’ On his friend’s question, Shiki nodded, managing a silent sentence to Akabayashi with his eyes;

_Get prepared._

He then stood up and fixed his jacket. He looked at his watch;

-‘’ Let’s go, Izaya. It’s already eleven, so this will be some sort of a lunch too, I think..’’ Izaya took his olive green bag, and after giving a short bow to Akabayashi, followed Shiki to the door;

  
-‘’ Nee..Can I come with you two, to the guy’s place? ‘’ He enthusiastically asked, but his enthusiasm was going to be short lived;  
-‘’ Of course not. ‘’

* * *

Shiki was wearing a stud earring in his one ear. In first glance, one would think it was a siam crystal; But knowing him, Izaya thought it was likely made from _red beryl _diamond. They got into a plum coloured _Ford Fiesta_ and Shiki started driving to a Greek restaurant in Ginza. While they were in the traffic, Izaya started a conversation;

-‘’ What happened to the Mustang, Shiki-san? ‘’  
-‘’ Ah well, a yakuza shouldn’t pull attention to himself, right?‘’ Izaya lifted a brow on that;  
-‘’ Then shouldn’t you be driving a black sedan or something? ‘’  
-‘’ I am I your typical yakuza, Izaya? ‘’ Shiki looked at him _knavishly_, before giving his attention back to the road_; _He was tricky, and playful. Izaya returned the look just as mischeviously;  
-‘’ I love the earring, by the way. It suits this.. _unorthodox painter_. ‘’ Hearing that, Shiki lifted one brow as in _‘ Is that so? ‘_ and pulled the glovebox open. He took out a booklet from the compartment and gave it to Izaya;  
-‘’ Pick a diamond, I think I can still catch the jeweler before he leaves Japan. ‘’

* * *

Izaya chose a green emerald. The car stopped in front of _‘The Delphi’ restaurant; _After Shiki gave the car keys to the valet, they walked inside. A waiter greeted them at the door and directly took them to the second floor where the tables were entirely empty. Izaya asked as they sat to a table next to an intricately carved stone column; ‘’- Did you reserved the entire floor for us, Shiki? ‘’

The to-be yakuza executive thanked the waiter when he extended them the menus; ‘’- Safety first, Izaya. ‘’ After a brief presentation on what is more familiar to a Japanese taste and what is not; Shiki chose _kritharaki rice_ as main dish, and Izaya opted for _tabouli; _which, according to Shiki, was a light quinoa salad. Besides that, the table was surrounded by three different types of olives, various cheese and warm pita bread.

Izaya took a piece from the bread and dipped into the olive oil mixed with lemon and red pepper flakes;

-‘’ I have been thinking about your situation, Shiki-san.’’ Shiki took a sip from the fire-red tea;  
-‘’ Why? ‘’ On the reply, Izaya staggered for a moment;  
-‘’ Because.. _I like to think?_ ‘’ On that, Shiki nodded;  
-‘’ Fair. Please continue. ‘’ He listened to Izaya as he ate from the rice dish prepared with chicken;

‘’- Instead of joining a yakuza, you could follow your father’s steps and be a diplomat. That way, you would see many places and _experience_; as I see you put importance in that. ‘’ Shiki wiped his mouth to a napkin before answering;

‘’- True. I could easily take the position if I wanted. But believe me Izaya; _I do less harm to the humanity as a yakuza, then as a diplomat._ ‘’ Intrigued, Izaya lifted a brow and put his spoon to the side;

‘’- Would you like to explain further? ‘’

Shiki stabbed his fork to a green olive; ‘’- A yakuza’s business is with bad people, Izaya. For example, I don’t feel guilt when I beat one of my underlings to a pulp; because we both know that he is in this, and his business is with _the bad_. On the other hand, when you’re a diplomat; You can make vital decisions that would affect many people’s lives. You can come up with projects that would cut the farmers’ water supply, or end many businessmen’s companies. Of course I am not saying those people are infinitely and inarguably _good_..- ‘’

He stopped to cut a piece from the cheese; ‘’- When it comes to them, there is a _gray area,_ Izaya; and as a diplomat, you’re beyond that gray area. You can _play _with the gray area, that’s why it would harm more. ‘’ He added as Izaya ate his food while never taking his red eyes off of him; ‘’- Still, in my case; If something went wrong with _this_ business, I organised everything so that I would easily be out of country in five hours. Maybe less, _depends on the chauffeur’s skills_. ‘’ His lips curled into a devilish smirk then.

After some minutes filled with the clanking of forks on white porcelain, Shiki ordered coffee and left the job of choosing a dessert to Izaya. A white chocolate rhubarb pie, and _loukoumades;_ Izaya found the second one too syrupy. The city was alive and the weather was extremely nice today. A greek song was playing on the first floor and it’s mellow echo was filling the floor they were alone at.

The second conversation was started by Shiki;

-‘’ Tell me, young university student; How do you think we can form opinions on what is good and what is bad? What would be our basis? ‘’ Izaya’s answer was quick;  
-‘’ We can’t. You just told yourself, there is a wide gray area that holds infinite number of possibilities and many extreme situations which limits us from coming to a definitive answer on the question. Like.. _‘the homosexual yakuza_ _lover’_ case you told me a week ago; The guy betrayed the yakuza, because it is almost impossible to find a heart donor in Japan, and he needed to save his mother. What do _you_ think? ‘’  
-‘’I think your answer is the most _sensible_. But I am also interested on the man who has the _power_ of deciding and even manipulating what is good and what is bad. _What is that man_, Izaya? ‘’ Izaya took a sip from his herbal tea and talked, lowering his eyes to the red topping on the pie;  
-‘’ That man is the God himself,_ Haruya._ You call me a God, but in reality; God is whoever is keeping the justice system from punishing a _drunk driver_ who took the lives of two children. God is who has the power to protect a politican’s son, but not his own dignity, I am afraid. ‘’ He then took a piece from the pie and ate it; ‘’- And then the rest are _the monsters_; _they’re in the gray area._ ‘’ Shiki touched to the white mug, and felt the warmth of the dark coffee on his fingertips;  
-‘’ What would you be? ‘’ Izaya smiled to him;  
-‘’ I.. am an angel. ‘’

* * *

After brunch, Shiki offered to drive Izaya to his lecture at the faculty, and he gladly accepted. Izaya kissed him when they pulled up near the campus, and played with his earring a little;

-‘’ Are you sure I can’t join you and Akabayashi-san’s adventure tonight? ‘’ Shiki extended a hand and straightened the navy blazer on Izaya, then tried to fix his unruly black hair as much as he could;  
-‘’ It’s too dangerous. And.. I have a bad feeling about this one, Izaya- ‘’ He sighed; ‘’- I’ll see you later, alright? ‘’

Shiki drove away, a man selling red and blue candies walked past Izaya; After a short phone call made in the middle of the passing students, Izaya stopped a taxi and got in.

* * *

Before returning to the gallery, Shiki spent some time in his house; painting and thinking. He returned to the gallery with a black sedan, wearing less fancier white suit, and without the earring. The dark was over the city, ocean blue with a tint of uneasiness. While cleaning a gun, Akabayashi watched his friend’s sulking figure for some time, then asked;

-‘’ So, what’s the plan? ‘’ The other’s leather swivel chair was turned to the direction of the window, his one elbow was on the wide desk and he was constantly rotating his gold and black pen;  
-‘’ He’s staying at a private mansion in Funabashi. I sent a guy earlier for him to check the security, he learned that in night, only one guy is staying as security. So we’ll go after midnight- ‘’ His expression was strained, making some lines appear on his forehead. He stopped rotating the pen; ‘’- _We’ll talk_, we’ll get the painting, and I am not going to pay the rest of the money to Nakkash. ‘’ A silence fell between them as Akabayashi put together the gun, and Shiki prepared a document. The secretary knocked on the door and informed them that she was leaving for today;

  
-‘’ Thanks for your work Sadako-san, as always. ‘’ Akabayashi added to Shiki’s usual sentence;  
-‘’ And have fun in your date. ‘’ He blinked an eye to the secretary, making her look downwards and bow shyly before closing the door.

* * *

After a quiet drive to Funabashi; a black sedan was hiding in the dark in between wide leaved trees swaying with the ocean wind. They could see the white security cabin; An old guy on the verge of sleep was waiting in it, the lights of the mansion looked burnt orange from afar. Sitting next to Akabayashi, Shiki opened a black case and took out the gun his colleague prepared earlier. He extended the metal to him, Akabayashi refused;

-‘’ Nah.. I don’t like working with guns- ‘’ He squeezed and relaxed his fists, then cracked his knuckles; ‘’- I am fine with my hands. ‘’  
-‘’ Fine. ‘’ Shiki mumbled and he took the gun instead.

He pointed his head to the direction of the security cabin; ‘’- How are we going to deal with the old man? ‘’ Behind a devilish smirk, Akabayashi let out an omnious laugh and searched for something in his jacket pocket;

  
-‘’ Leave it to me. But watch out. Come after he passes out. ‘’ With that, Shiki watched his friend go to a nearby vending machine, buy two cans of beer, and persuade the old man to drink with him by pulling a well played drunk act. The old guard didn’t see Akabayashi pour a sleep inducing drug in between the other’s obnoxious voice and movement, however, Shiki saw it and was pleased to see that they didn’t need to take out the innocent guy.

He left the car while Akabayashi dragged the guy back into the security cabin so that he didn’t get sick; as he was going to spend the rest of the night sleeping peacefully.

As with most rich men’s households, the entrance door wasn’t locked; for certain_ night visitors_ were likely to stop by throughout the night. When they were in, Shiki quietly closed the door behind them, and it was then they ran into a blonde girl with nothing but a white towel on her. Akabayashi catched her and put a hand to her mouth just in time;

-‘’ _Ssh_.. don’t shout. It’s all okay, we’re not going to harm you.‘’ When she held Akabayashi’s arm, her towel lowered a little. Shiki tilted his head;  
-‘’ Jesus.. are those even real? ‘’ Huffing a breath, Akabayashi gestured the other to turn around;   
-‘’ Don’t look, Shiki. You’re still a child, what I am going to tell your mother?-‘’ He kept his eyes on the girl’s face, and assured her, lowering the hand on her mouth; ‘’- Don’t worry, he is..uh, very gay. ‘’  
-‘’ Is _Anděl_ upstairs? ‘’ Shiki asked, she nodded while re-adjusting the towel on herself.  
-‘’ Is there anyone with him? ‘’ When she shook her head, they told her to quickly dress and leave, and took the gold and white stairs to a fancy wooden door, which she gestured as the bedroom.

Akabayashi kicked the door open and then went back in case Anděl had a gun, meanwhile Shiki boldly went inside with the gun pointed right at the young-looking businessman’s face; ‘’- Don’t do anything stupid. ‘’ He immediately went into the talk; ‘’- Where is the painting? ‘’

_Anděl_ was sitting by the writing desk, focused on a book under a lamp. He calmly turned to them and lifted his hands up; ‘’- If you harm me, it wouldn’t end good for you, _yakuza son of the diplomat._ ‘’ He talked in Japanese, with a heavy slavic accent; ‘’- After I got my hands on that _precious_ painting, I inquired some friends about you. Looks like _the Gods_ are displeased by your actions, and you’re nothing but a toy for _the monsters_-‘’ Meanwhile, Akabayashi walked to him and harshly locked his arms behind his back, making him hiss in pain; ‘’- _And_ let’s not forget about _the angels. You are a matter of discussion in there nowadays._ ‘’

Akabayashi grinned and leaned to his ear; ‘’- Where is the god-damn painting, Mr. Drahoslav? ‘’ He said in English, then turned to Shiki; ‘’- I’ve been brushing up my English lately, Shiki. How is my accent? ‘’

Shiki nodded while walking to the desk; ‘’- Very nice, my delinquent friend. Now..’’ He peeked at the book Anděl has been reading; ‘’- _Witold Gombrowicz._ Nice taste.. I suggest you reading his testaments from his diaries first, though- ‘’ He chattered as Akabayashi squeezed the captured man’s arms more and more until Anděl gave up;

‘’- The painting is in the storage room downstairs! ‘’ He wailed. Shiki pointed the door with the gun while putting a bookmark to where Anděl was at. Akabayashi walked the businessman outside to the said room.

Shiki extended a rope to Akabayashi, and didn’t lower the gun from the other’s baby blue eyes until he was tied to an old chair. He then walked to the large canvas leaned to the wall and checked the condition of the painting. Akabayashi dragged two more chairs; two young yakuza sat across the businessman named Anděl. Shiki went into the conversation;

-‘’ Now..You see, I am being a yakuza nowadays; as a past time of some sorts.. When you steal something from a yakuza, do you know what is the procedure we apply when the thief _miserably_ fails, _Anděl-san? _‘’ Even though he wasn’t as afraid initially, the more this white suited man looked at him, the more _Anděl__’s _heartbeats fastened. It was as if he was looking into the orbs of a serpent, very ready to attack, but _playing_;  
-‘’ Look, we can work something out. I am.. _very_ rich, I can give you anything you want. ‘’ A drop of sweat trailed down from the side of his light brown hair. Shiki leaned back in his chair and played with the gun as if it was a toy;  
-‘’ _Anything_ we want?- ‘’ He looked at the red-haired yakuza; ‘’- He says he can give us anything we want, Akabayashi. What would you want? ‘’

Akabayashi opened his palms and tilted his head a little;

  
-‘’ You know.. I kinda want my stolen youth back but.. ‘’ Shiki pointed him to Anděl;  
-‘’ You heard him? Can you give him his stolen youth back? ‘’ Before Anděl could open his mouth to say _‘what?’_, Shiki fired the gun, the bullet right into the Czech man’s left foot. A wail echoed throughout the dimly lit storage room, Shiki catched Anděl from his collar and spoke with a hiss that released itself from his tightly clenched jaw and barely moving teeth;  
-‘’ The next time you see _the Gods, or the angels_, tell them to directly come to me-‘’ He pointed himself with the gun and continued; ‘’- I am right at the Gallery Sunshine, _if there’s any problem._ ‘’

While Akabayashi carried the painting to the car, Shiki took out his phone; ‘’- I am calling an underground doctor. Get yourself some actual bodyguards before trying to steal a painting from yakuza, okay?- ‘’ He gave a half smirk and looked at him; ''- You have such pretty eyes, by the way- '' Finally, he pointed his foot, then blinked at him;

''- Heal well. '' He then turned and left the room.

* * *

Inside the car, now on the road back to Shinjuku, Akabayashi talked; ‘’- Alright, now; _The Gods_ are bureaucrats and politicians who are displeased because you’re working for the yakuza. _The monsters_ are the rival gangs who don’t like you, because you come from a diplomat family and going to be an executive soon. But who the fuck are _the angels? ‘_’

Shiki rubbed his eyes, he needed sleep; ‘’- _The intelligence agency_. It’s.. probably something about my father- ‘’ He took out his phone and called a number; ‘’- Good evening, Tsukumoya-san- ‘’ A pause as Shiki realised how late the hour actually was and apologised before going into the matter; ‘’- I just need you to check the _intelligence side._ Try to learn what they are after. You don’t have to be discreet, _make them know that I am aware._ Good night. ‘’

_Shiki fell asleep while his friend drove the car; He dreamt the conversation he had with Izaya at the restaurant, all over again._

* * *

She was stringing different coloured beads and various natural stones on a wire; there was a tree nearby; its shadows were dancing with the slow wind and falling onto the circular outdoor table. The young man watching his mother’s work was wearing a relax-fit, beige suit and a cotton white shirt underneath. The right side of the suit jacket was embroidered with small, elegant flower designs giving the suit a vintage feel. He also had a color coordinated, white striped fedora hat waiting on top of the table;

-‘’ Doesn’t that tire your eyes out? ‘’ Shiki asked as he took a handful of red coral stones just to perceive their textures. Shiki Aiko replied without lifting her head up from the thread in her hands;  
-‘’ It doesn’t. It’s for a good cause, the local union will hold an auction for these and the money will go to charities. Besides, it is very relaxing, one needs some relaxation when her son is a gangster, you see..’’ Disregarding the last part, Shiki put his elbows onto the table and took himself a wire too. He chose beige and black beads, paired it with the coral stone, and started threading it.  
-‘’ Your father is in his work room upstairs. You can go see him, if you want. ‘’ The woman offered quietly. Shiki furrowed his brows and put his hat on when the clouds moved and an unfettered line of sun escaped from the branches of the tree and irritated his eyes;  
-‘’ He can come downstairs if he’s missed his son. ‘’ He then continued accompanying his mother on her work, until his phone rang.

It was the informant Tsukumoya; ‘’- Good afternoon, Tsukumoya-san. ‘’ The young yakuza greeted him, then listened to what he wanted to say;

‘’- My guy in the agency said some higher-ups weren’t so happy with you blocking the _recent weapon deal that was supposed to be made by the Russian company_, Shiki-san. They probably had a finger in it, but those things are too dangerous to dig. That’s all I could learn. ‘’ Shiki nodded, it was best to cut the call short, as he knew his mother was listening;

‘’- I see.. thank you for your work, Tsukumoya-san. Please contact my assistant for your payment. ‘’

A while later, _Shiki Katou_ went outside with his fancy navy blue suit that made him look _very_ slender and agile for a man in his age. He gave a nod of his head to his wife; ‘’- Good afternoon, Aiko- ‘’ He then turned to his son hiding his eyes under his fedora hat. With a short move of his hand, he lifted the hat, and looked at his son’s under-eyes; ‘’- And good afternoon to you too, _drug addict_. ‘’ He sat to the empty chair in between his son and his wife. Shiki smiled bitterly without leaving his eyes from the work on his hands;

‘’- When did you start smoking, father? And that cologne on you.. _Eros by Versace_? I think you should go for something more.._senescent_. Like _Guerlain;_ they have the world’s _oldest_ perfumes you know..’’ He could feel his mother’s threathening eyes on himself, but he continued; ‘’- Though..I understand you, really; Losing your only son, _at this age_..-‘’ He made an agitated _‘tsch’_ sound and sighed, shaking his head a little; ‘’- My condolences, my condolences..’’

-‘’ Are you done? ‘’ Shiki Katou asked, the younger Shiki huffed a silent laugh and leaving the bead-work, he put his hat on once again and leaned back in his chair. Now looking at his father;  
-‘’ Yes. With many things, really..’’  
-‘’ How is your health? ‘’ On the question, Shiki dropped his head a little and acted a distressed manner;  
-‘’ Well.. I do have these headaches you see, and my wrist has been hurting for some reason- ‘’He stopped when his mother interfered into the conversation with a sharp tone of voice;  
-‘’ You know what _aspect_ of your health your father is questioning you about, _Shiki Haruya_. What did the doctor say in your last check-up? ‘’ On that, Shiki massaged the back of his neck and dropped the act;  
-‘’ I am completely okay as long as I don’t strain myself too much. ‘’ Shiki Katou connected his arms on his chest;  
-‘’ _Or_, as long as you don’t get shot, or stabbed. I am I correct? ‘’ Shiki lowered his upper body and put his elbows onto his knees then, he connected his hands under his chin.

The father and the son’s eyes connected;

  
-‘’ Yes. _But what are we going to do about the stabs to the heart_; _the great diplomat_, _Shiki Katou?_ That, is the question I am going to leave you two with. ‘’ He then gave a nod of his head to his mother, and stood up to leave.  
_ -‘’ Certain people are displeased with your actions, Haruya._ You’re in too deep, you’re in businesses you shouldn’t even be near at, because you’re being used.‘’ His father added behind him; ‘’- Watch your back. I don’t want to collect the twenty five years I’ve spent on you from a dark alleyway or a warehouse, and _bury_ them, alright? ‘’

Shiki didn’t give a reply, and walked to his wimbledon white _Mustang._

* * *

A slow jazz music was playing in the bar clouded with smooth red lights and cigarette smoke. It has been forty minutes since the young yakuza joined his long time friend, they have been drinking at the slightly secluded corner of the place. Shoulders and knuckles were relaxed, Shiki spoke; 

-‘’ It's her birthday today, right? ‘’ Mizuki Akabayashi was watching the lights fall onto his whiskey glass, his chin was resting on his arm. He gruntled a _‘yes’_. Shiki continued while searching for something in his white suit jacket;  
-‘’ I uh..-‘’ He took out a photograph, of a visibly energetic young man with sun-fallen red hair, and a woman; black, middle lenght hair and thin features. A woman who took the night with her, and the man who buried the night, _with her_. That, was the small novella the photograph told. Shiki put the photograph next to its true owner; ‘’- I made a painting of her. I sent it to your house; I’d reveal it to you in my place, but I didn't want you to cry in front of me. ‘’

Without lifting his head from his arm, Akabayashi dragged the photograph to himself, it made a sound on the dark rosewood counter; like a wave, but stiffer. The tips of his fingers on his right hand traveled on the woman’s hair on the photograph; ‘’- Thank you. ‘’ He mumbled.

Shiki patted his shoulder, then turned to the bartender and pointed him to refill their drinks.

Akabayashi asked as he watched Shiki rub his eyes and then massage his temples; ‘’- So, what’s up with _the angels?_ ‘’ His question made the other rub his eyes even harsher, he certainly needed someone to knock him out and make him sleep for couple of days. He explained;

‘’- Couple weeks ago I stopped this.. Russian company’s gun trade. The company was working with _the family_; But as it turns out, the intelligence was also in it. ‘’ Their eyes connected; ‘’- They were going to fuel a war, basically. I am not sure if our government _itself_ was warm to the idea, since the intelligence hid their intentions by using the yakuza. This is something of a.. _shadow government_ business you see..’’

Akabayashi shaked his head; ‘’- No I don’t see.. that’s too complicated. But I know one thing- ‘’ He lifted one index finger and narrowed his eyes; ‘’- You played too big, you probably shouldn’t even have interfered to whatever that trade was, and you’re messing this up. ‘’

Shiki brought a hand to his forehead, then scratched his hair; ‘’- Too many people would die, Mizuki. I spent my childhood by my father’s side before we came back to Japan; You know _which_ countries he worked in. I’ve seen war, and it’s not worth it. ‘’ He then sighed and took a quick sip from his drink; ‘’- I don’t know.. I just felt the need to do something in the moment, I guess. ‘’

He sticked his forearms down onto the bar counter and smirked then. The look in his bright eyes sharpened; ‘’- But there is something more important, Mizuki. ‘’ On that, the other straightened a little and gave a move of his head as in _‘what is it?’._

Shiki asked;

‘’- Your.. friend _Kagawa-san_; the previous owner of the coffee shop, working for the intelligence. Is there a chance he might not have retired? ‘’ Akabayashi shrugged;

‘’- I don’t know. I talked to him couple of times, I told you he was my friend because I wasn’t going to deal with your bullshit suspiciousness that day. Why? ‘’

Shiki smiled at his friend, a line appeared near his right eye; ‘’- _Izaya._ ‘’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow shiki what a bitter fashionista child omg. I stan.  
I have a really nice akashiki oneshot, and an another shikizaya oneshot planned but idk which one I am going to write first .D
> 
> Did you enjoyed this chapter?


End file.
